Beyond
by Optimus524
Summary: It was been three years on the Dragon's Edge's five year mission and Hiccup is starting to question his place in in the galaxy and Toothless is torn from either leaving Starfleet or returning home. However, the crew of the Dragon's Edge soon found themselves on a hostile world with no means of escape and facing an enemy that wishes to destroy the Federation.
1. Another Day In The Fleet

Hiccup was standing in a council chamber surrounded by short hind legs and long arms species called the teenaxi. They were very aggressive and paranoid species and were the moment at war with another race called fibona and Hiccup was sent there as a delegate to talk peace.

"My name is Captain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Federation of Planets," said Hiccup. "I'm appearing before you as a neutral representative of the Fibonan Republic, to bring you a message of goodwill, to present you good members of the Teenaxi Delegation I get from the Fibona High Council of the highest regard."

Hiccup then presented them with a container that opens to reveal a strange circular object.

"What's wrong with it?" the Teenaxi High Councillor asked suspiciously.

Hiccup blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, why don't they wondered anymore?"

"Well, this used to be a piece of an ancient war weapon and now they offer it as a symbol of… peace," said Hiccup, who can already sense that negotiations were going to tumble. "The fibona Council considers surrendering a weapon is an offer of a truce."

"How did they come by it?" the High Councillor asked.

"They told me they enquired it from a long time ago."

"So they stole it then!"

Now Hiccup could tell that negotiations were tumbling. "I suppose one could see it that way, but…"

The High Council then tossed his staff aside and looked at Hiccup in anger. "You do not know the fiboans like we do."

"That's very true, but your Excellency this gift is…"

"They are on trustworthy thieves who want to see a murdered in our beds!"

"This beloved artefact is a symbol of trust and peace…"

"They will chop us into pieces and roast us over a fire…"

"I don't think that's true…"

"And eat us," the High Councillor finished.

Hiccup stared at them. "What?"

The High Councillor then jumped out of his chair and rolled himself into a ball towards Hiccup. Hiccup prepared himself for a fight at the High Councillor landed in front and discovered that the teenaxians that he was a third of the size.

However, the High Councillor then pounced on him and began to attack him and the other teenaxians began to attack. Hiccup quickly reached for his communicator as he was overpowered by the small hostile aliens.

"Skull, get me out of here!" Hiccup yelled.

"That was quick," said Skull's voice. "There's quite a bit of surface interference, sir."

Hiccup turned to throw the teenaxians off him, but there were just too many of them. He swore that Skull was doing this on purpose and reached for his communicator.

"Skull!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup then vanished out of the council chamber.

* * *

Hiccup soon found himself on the transporter, with his shirt torn to bits and one boot short. At once the marine began to remove the remaining teenaxians that had been transported with him.

Of course instantly they attacked the marines and were probably too much to handle. Hiccup, who had enough of them, took his boot and let the transport room.

"I've ruined another shirt," he grumbled.

Skull looked at him as he left. "How did it go?" he asked try not to laugh.

* * *

Hiccup made his way along the corridors was soon joined by Toothless, Astrid and Ragnar.

"Captain, did you manage to broker treaty with the teenaxians?" Toothless asked.

"Nope," said Hiccup. "I've probably intensify hostility."

"You should listen to me," said Astrid.

"Sending a group of Marines with me probably would have made things a lot worse," said Hiccup. He then tossed the container to Toothless. "You mind taking this to the archives, I'm sure Dr Windshear will find this interesting."

Ragnar was busy scanning Hiccup trying to hold his laughter terribly. "Hiccup you look like crap," he said bluntly.

"You have a way with words, Ragnar," said Hiccup. He then looked on Astrid. "Have Heather send a message to the Fibonan Republic and informed them that the Teenaxi Delegation now consider them thieves that wish to murdered them in their bed, cut them into pieces, roast them over a fire and eat them."

Astrid blinked. "The fibonans suddenly described them as aggressive and paranoid."

"They forgot to tell me that they were about two feet tall," said Hiccup.

Astrid shook her head. "I'll have Heather send the message right away."

"I take it you had fun down there," Ragnar smiled.

"Just another day in the fleet," said Hiccup.

Hiccup made it to his quarters and removed his lunch replace it with one of his spare ones. He then sat down at his desk and began to make it report.

"Captain's log: Stardate 2263.2. Today is our nine hundred and sixty sixth day in deep space, a little under three years on our five-year mission. The more time we spend out here, the harder it is to tell what they ends and when the next one begins.

"It could be a challenge to feel grounded even when gravity is artificial, but we do what we can to make it feel like home. The crew is always continue to act abnormally despite the rigours of our extended stay here in outer space and the personal sacrifices they have made.

"We continue to search for new lifeforms in order to establish firm diplomatic tires. Our extended time in uncharted territory has stretched the ship's chemical capacity, but fortunately our engineering department, led by Chief Engineer Skull is more than up to the challenge.

"Ship aside, prolong inhabitation has definitely had an effect on interpersonal dynamics, myself included. Sound experience forges better and some for the worst. I myself have spent a lot of time with Lieutenant Astrid Hofferson, but I have not let my personal feeling get in the way of our mission.

"However, things are starting to feel bit episodic. The further out we go the more I find myself wondering what it is what we're trying to accomplish. If universe is truly endless then we're driving for something that is forever out of reach. The Dragon's Edge is scheduled for re-provisional stopping at Sanctuary, Starfleets newest advanced star base. Perhaps a break from routine will offer some respite from the mysteries of the unknown."

* * *

Toothless soon reached the archives where Windshear was scanning and cataloguing the other are I fear collected on their journey.

"How did the peace talks go?" Windshear asked when she saw Toothless enter.

"Judging from the state of Hiccup I have to say that they went poorly," said Toothless. He then presented her with the container that contained the fibona gift. "He wants this to be catalogue."

Windshear took it and opened it. "The Captain said that this used to be a part of an ancient super weapon."

"Indeed," Toothless nodded. "What kind of weapon is unknown, but I'm sure that you can figure it out."

"Careful, you don't want Stormfly to be jealous," Windshear smirked.

Toothless suddenly felt very hot, which was strange considering that he was cold blooded. "I'm only implying that you have the knowledge and capability of working out what kind of weapon it could be."

Windshear shook her hand and scanned the relic and then placed it with the other artefacts. Toothless and Windshear then left the archives as the computer updated the information to the Federation archive, but they were out of the room when the image fluctuated.

* * *

Hiccup was in the lounge and a few seconds later Astrid, Ragnar and Heather showed up. Astrid was holding a glass of wine in his hand.

"So we we're late," said Ragnar apologetically. "Sven is spewing green goo and Skull is terrified that he would spew it all over the warp core and kill us all."

"And I just finished relaying the message to the Fibonan Republic," said Heather.

"And I was busy _telling_ a few of our new recruits that I'm already with someone," said Astrid.

"By 'telling' she means beating the crap out of them," said Ragnar. "Which is another reason why I'm late." He then noticed Hiccup drinking something. "What are you drinking?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the rest of that saurian brandy we picked up on Thasus," Hiccup shrugged.

"By the gods," said Ragnar shaking his head. "Are you trying to go blind? That stuff is illegal."

"Besides, I have this," said Astrid holding a glass of wine.

Hiccup looked at it and then to Astrid. "Where did you get this?"

"I've been saving it for a special occasion," said Astrid smiling.

"We figured that we wanted something appropriate to celebrate a birthday," said Heather as she pulled out glasses.

"You know it's in a couple days and I don't care about it," said Hiccup dismissively.

"We know," said Heather. "It is unfortunate that on the same day you were born is also the same day your dad was killed."

"Very subtle," said Ragnar.

"However, it is also the day we met," Astrid pointed out as poured out the win.

"I suppose I can celebrate that," Hiccup shrugged.

They call grabbed one of the five glasses and tapped the fifth one with their glasses to toast Hiccup's father. They then drank and looked at one another and smiled with satisfaction.

"That's good," said Ragnar.

"Make you wish we popped the cork earlier," said Astrid.

"Best stuff I've ever drink," said Heather.

"First class," said Hiccup.

"You going to call your Mum?" Ragnar asked.

"Of course I will," said Hiccup. "In fact she's already getting transport to Sanctuary as we speak." Hiccup looked at his glass and shook his head. "One year order."

"That usually how it works," said Heather.

"A year older than he ever got to be," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, just enjoy the moment," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her. "My Dad joined Starfleet, because he believed in it and I joined on a dare."

"No," said Astrid shaking her head. "You joined to see that you could live up to him. You've spent all this time trying to be Stoick Haddock and now you're wondering what it means to be to be Hiccup."

"Hiccup, you've saved Earth twice over and prevented a war with the Klingon," said Heather. "And you did that, because you believe in yourself. You never once questioned your actions and followed your instincts no matter how many times people contradicted you."

"To Stoick Haddock," said Ragnar holding his glass up. "For producing the most stubborn and luckiest son of a bitch that the galaxies ever known."

They all smiled and made their glasses before taking a drink.

They were then interrupted by Hiccup's communicator. "Hiccup here," said Hiccup activating it.

"Captain, approaching Sanctuary base," said Snotlout.

"I'm on my way, Snotlout," said Hiccup. He then looked at the three of them. "Let's keep this birthday under wraps."

"If you want it that way," said Ragnar as he placed the cork back into Astrid's wine bottle.


	2. Sanctuary

Hiccup and the others joined the rest of the crew on the bridge. On the screen ahead of them was the new space station Sanctuary. It looked like a snow globe with several rings going around inside of it which were in fact cities.

"Wow, that is impressive," said Fishlegs.

"A marvellous feat of engineering," said Skull.

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup. "Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it your Mum who designed it?"

"Yep, she's been designing it for ten years now and it took three years of construction," said Hiccup.

"Your mother is certainly ambitious," said Toothless.

"I think it runs in the family," said Astrid elbowing Hiccup.

"Captain, we're being hailed," said Heather.

"Patch it through," said Hiccup.

Suddenly appearing on the screen was a blonde haired woman in her forties wearing a red Starfleet uniform.

"Dragon's Edge, welcome to Sanctuary," she said.

"Rear Admiral Mala," Hiccup smiled.

Mala smiled back at him. "I thought that I should welcome you personally to Sanctuary."

"Thank you, Admiral," Hiccup nodded. "We're getting a good look at your base even as we approach."

"Feel free to take a moment," Mala smiled.

"Are ETA should be ten minutes," said Hiccup.

"Understood and make sure you take in the sights," said Mala before she vanished from the screen.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "You know her, don't you?"

"She's a friend of my Mum and she was in charge of the Marines on the Berk," said Hiccup.

"Ah," Astrid nodded.

* * *

They soon made their way towards the space station and once they were in range the bay doors open and allowing them to enter into the station. As they flew the crew got a closer look at the rings that were circling around the hub.

The rings each have their own artificial gravity preventing the many civilians that lived on the base from falling and each city has its own transport pads to allow easy travel across the entire station. Starfleet's main base of operations were within the hub which was at the exact centre of the station.

They soon parked at one of the docking bays with in the rings and they soon exited the ship to enjoy some well-earned shore leave.

"This place is amazing," said Astrid as they walked out of the hangar bay and she looked at the rings. "I can't tell whether were upside-down on right side up."

"It is amazing," Hiccup nodded.

"Your mother was certainly a skilled engineer," said Heather as she took in the view.

"I pretty much learned everything I know from engineering and science from her," said Hiccup.

"That much is obvious," said Toothless.

Toothless eyes then widened as a dragkian appeared round the corner much to the confusion of Hiccup and the others.

"Stormfly?" he stared.

"Greetings, Toothless," Stormfly nodding respectfully at him.

"Isn't she the one that Toothless has been dating?" Ragnar whispered at Hiccup.

"That's her and she's a fierce one," said Hiccup. "Apparently she broke the ribs of another dragkian that hit on her."

"I like already," Astrid smiled.

Toothless nodded respectfully at Stormfly and noticed her neckless. "I see you're still wearing my mother's necklace," he said.

"Of course," said Stormfly. "I have never taken it off, doing so would be an insult to your clan. Speaking of insult you have not introduced me to your companions."

"Forgive me," said Toothless apologetically and gestured to Hiccup and the others. "This is Captain Hiccup, Lieutenants Astrid and Heather and Dr Ragnar."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, but I have a message for Toothless from New Dragkon and it is a private matter," said Stormfly.

"We were going our separate ways," said Hiccup.

Stormfly nodded respectfully at him and guided Toothless way.

"Would you think that's all about?" Ragnar asked.

"I doubt we can understand even if we wanted to," said Heather. "Dragkians are hard understand that the best of times."

"That we already know," said Hiccup.

* * *

Stormfly and Toothless were in a secluded spot in a darkened area of the station with the only light coming from the streetlamps and the stars outside.

"What is this about?" Toothless asked.

"It's about General Toothless," said Stormfly as she handed him a datapad. "I'm so sorry."

Toothless looked at the datapad which showed him a picture of his older self and to stardates underneath.

Toothless looked at Stormfly, who gave him a very apologetic look. "He was a fine man," she said. "He helped maintain ties to help us build a new colony and accelerated the construction of a new fleet. We talked a lot and I must it was very enlightening."

Toothless looked at her. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

Stormfly then moved in closer towards him and placed her lips upon his and the two of them found themselves in the deep kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of space and unknown alien ship had just entered into the station's perimeter. The defence satellite outside already detected its progress as it headed straight towards the station.

In the command centre, the Starfleet officers there could already detected presence entering into the perimeter and began to scan it.

"IFF alert on incoming vessel," said a humanoid alien which had few facial features. "Unidentified not Federation."

The station's head of security Captain Throk frowned at it and hailed the ship. "Attention unidentified vessel, you are not authorised to approach. Power down and await instructions."

Several fighters then launch from the station towards the unknown ship.

"Unidentified vessel please comply," said Throk.

Suddenly appearing on the screen was an unknown humanoid alien with a large cranium with small wishes like discs running down towards her neck. She began to speak unknown alien language which was hard especially with the static, but it looked as if she needed help.

* * *

Hiccup was soon summoned by Mala to the interrogation room where the unknown alien was being scanned. They had placed on universal translator so they could understand her.

"Language analysis complete," said the computer as she spoke in her language.

"Is this working?" she asked. "My name is Kalara and I am part of the science team that was exploring the nebula. Our ship suffers a critical malfunction, I took an escape path before the ship crashed landed on a nearby planet. We need a ship capable of navigating the nebula." She then looked at him with a pleading look. "You must have someone who can help us."

* * *

Hiccup soon joined Mala in her office as they went through the rescue mission. Mala had already provided with a holographic image of the escape are that Kalara had travelled in and of the nebula.

"We tracked her stranded ship to a set of an uncharted nebula. Here. 210, Mark 14," said Mala.

"Long-range scans?" Hiccup asked as he got a closer look at the nebula.

"No data," said Mala. "The nebula is too dense, it's uncharted space."

"Well, the Dragon's Edge has the best navigation system in the fleet," said Hiccup. "She can handle it."

"The only ship here with more advanced technology is still under construction," said Mala. She then looked up at Hiccup. "But it's not just the ship and sending."

"I'll gather the crew," Hiccup nodded.

He was about to leave, but Mala stopped him. "Captain. Starfleet Command sent me your application for the Admiral position here in this installation."

"Yes, ma'am," Hiccup nodded. "If I may I would recommend Commander Toothless replace me as Captain of the Dragon's Edge. He is an exemplary Starfleet officer, he'll make a great Captain."

Mala looked at Hiccup. "It isn't uncommon, you know? It's easy to get lost. In the vastness of space, there's only yourself, your ship, your crew. It's easier than you think to get lost."

"It's not…"

Mala raised her hand. "I'll bring it up with the general counsel. We'll discuss it when you return."

Hiccup nodded. "Ma'am."

* * *

The next day the Dragon's Edge exited from the port. Hiccup himself was making his way to the bridge when he encountered Toothless in the elevator.

"Toothless," Hiccup nodded.

"Captain," Toothless nodded back.

They then began to descend towards the bridge and Hiccup and Toothless stood there in silence.

"I wanted to—" the two of them said at once.

The two of them blinked at one another.

"No. Please," said Hiccup gesturing.

"Captain, after you," Toothless insisted. "I insist."

"After this mission we should sit down," said Hiccup. He looked at him. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"I have something to share," said Toothless.

Hiccup nodded. "I heard that you bright Stormfly on board."

"I apologise, Captain, I should have informed you sooner," said Toothless. "Stormfly wished to join us as we pass with the nebula, she is extremely interested define what beyond it."

Hiccup nodded. "No harm done. Besides, this mission set up your rescue mission we should engage any hostility."

Toothless nodded.

They remained there in silence for a few seconds before Hiccup looked back at him. "We make a good team."

Toothless frowned at him. "I believe we do."

They soon reached the bridge and Toothless gestured for him to exit the elevator first. Hiccup however gestured for him to go first.

"I insist," he said.

Toothless nodded and walked out of the elevator with Hiccup close behind.

Hiccup saw that both Kalara and Stormfly were on the bridge.

Stormfly quickly turned to face him. "Thank you, for allowing me to company you on your mission, Captain," she said.

Toothless moved slightly uneasy, but Hiccup merely smiled. "It's a pleasure having you on board, ma'am." Hiccup then sat down in his chair and looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout, take us out."

"Aye, aye, Captain," said Snotlout.

The Dragon's Edge then launch forward out of the port and exited the space station.

* * *

Once they were cleared the station Hiccup looked at Heather.

"Lieutenant Heather, open a ship wide channel," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Heather fiddling with her controls.

"Tension crew of the Dragon's Edge," said Hiccup activating the comm. "Our mission is straightforward: Rescue a crew that is stranded on a planet in uncharted space. Our trajectory will take us through an unstable nebula, one which will disable all communications from Starfleet. We're going to be on our own. The Dragon's Edge has something no other ship fleet has… You. As we can't understand that there is no such thing as the unknown, only temporary hidden. Hiccup, out."

The Dragon Edge began to manoeuvre into the nebula and it was as unstable as Hiccup feared. Lightening shot out from all directions with in the nebula and it was so full of asteroids that it was almost impossible to cross the sea course unfortunately the ship's navigation systems were top of the range and so far they were having no problems.

"Hmm, readings indicate cloud density diminishing, sir," said Fishlegs looking at his scanners.

They soon exited the nebula and insight was a planet.

"This is Altamid," said Kalara. "My ship is stranded here."

Hiccup nodded and looked at Snotlout. "Bring us closer, Snotlout."

Snotlout nodded and brought the ship in closer towards the planet.

"Approaching Altamid," said Toothless as he scanned the planet. "Class M planet. Massive subterranean life development, but limited to no lifeforms on the surface."

"Proximity alerts, sir," said Fishlegs looking at his scanners. "Unknown ship heading straight towards us."

"Lieutenant Heather, hail them," Hiccup ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Heather nodded.

Heading straight towards them wasn't the most unusual ship Hiccup had ever seen. It looked like a massive wave as if every single component on the ship moved in some sort of sequence.

"No response," said Heather. "I am picking up some kind of signal." Hiccup could hear the strange signal and then Heather looked at him. "They're jamming us."

Hiccup rose to his feet, because he had a nasty feeling that it wasn't _a_ ship. "Magnify, Snotlout."

Snotlout zoomed in towards the strange ship and they soon discover that it wasn't one ship, but thousands of them flying in in some sort of formation.

Hiccup then looked at Kalara. "What is this?"


	3. The Fall of Dragon's Edge

The strange ships were still heading straight towards them.

"Shields up! Red alert!" Hiccup yelled.

Alarms began to sound as the strange ships headed straight towards them with no intention of stopping. They soon broke apart formation and rushed towards them like they were going ballistic.

"Fire at will!" Hiccup ordered.

At once they fired everything they had, both phasers and torpedoes. Unfortunately, while there phasers struck the ship there were just too many of them to stop and they simply moved away from the torpedoes.

"Sir, our phasers are having minimal effect and our torpedoes can't track their movements," said Fishlegs.

"Fire everything we've got," Hiccup ordered.

"Captain, we are not equipped with this manner of engagement," said Toothless.

The strange ships soon reached the Dragon's Edge and like Hiccup feared they went ballistic on the ship. They simply went past the shield and slam into the disk causing major damage and struck as the main engine bay.

"Are shield frequencies have no effect, sir," said Fishlegs.

"They took out the dish," said Snotlout. "Shields are inoperable!"

Hiccup could see no way of them winning this fight. "Warp us out of here, Snotlout."

"Yes, sir," said Snotlout reaching lever.

The warp nacelles began to charge at him prepared to jump to warp, but then the strain ship's sored over the Dragon's Edge and slammed down onto the joints of the warp nacelles.

Snotlout flipped the switch, but they didn't enter into warp.

"Any reason why we're not moving?" Hiccup asked.

"I can't engage the warp drive," said Snotlout as he kept on flipping the lever again and again.

Hiccup reached for the comm. "Skull, I need warp now."

Skull rushed towards the nearest terminal as explosions happened all-round the engineering bay.

"I can't, sir," said Skull's eyes opened in shock. "The nacelles… are gone."

Skull wasn't kidding the ship practically tore through the joints of the warp nacelles and now they were floating around in space.

Hiccup then sent out a ship wide transmission. "Security, engage all emergency procedures, Alpha Protocol 8: Code 1 Alpha 0. All personnel to alert stations."

Every single military personnel each grabbed a rifle and rushed around the ship to the designated locations. Astrid, Toothless and Ragnar then got up from their seats and towards the elevator. Astrid and Toothless pulled out their blasters and switched them to kill.

"Is this routine?" Stormfly asked.

"I must apologise, Stormfly," said Hiccup. "It appears the mission is far more complicated than we expected."

"I think the strange alien ship certainly confirms that," said Stormfly.

The strange ships then slammed themselves into the ship's hull.

"Sir, I'm getting hull breaches on levels 12 to 15, 6, 9, 31 and 21, sir," said Fishlegs.

"Captain, there's a chance that I can reroute the energy reserves from the warp core to the impulse engines," said Skull' voice.

"If we can get back into the nebula maybe we could lose them," said Hiccup. "Do whatever you have to do Skull."

"Understood," said Skull. He then looked down at a nearby engineer. "You're with me!"

* * *

The ships that had breached the ship's hull began to open up and the military personnel on the ship aimed their rifles at the ships. Suddenly robotic-like creatures it from the set and began shooting and the Starfleet personnel returned fire.

In the hanger bay, the security personnel have the advantage with the high ground over the walkways, but then another ship penetrated the hull. Exiting from it was a humanoid grey skinned alien and began taking other personnel one by one.

He passed one over the balcony and he fell to the floor and then he fired his rifle. The beam that shot from it penetrated every single one of the military personnel and they collapsed.

"This Manas. All clear, Drago," he said in a strange alien dialect.

Then a ship that looked quite different from the others then fired three more ships and the four them penetrated the hull. The main ship opened our band landing on the deck was a muscular grey skinned alien with massive scars across his face and a mechanical arm.

* * *

Astrid, Toothless and Ragnar soon exited from the elevator and Astrid and Toothless held out their blasters. Carefully they looked round the corner, but saw nothing but dead bodies of the military personnel.

"Can anyone read me," said Windshear's voice.

"We hear you, Doctor," said Toothless.

"I'm cut off from the archives," said Windshear as they heard the sound blaster fire. "They appear to be trying to penetrate the door and their leader seems to be with them."

"Are you safe?" Astrid asked.

"At this moment I don't think any place on the ship is safe," said Windshear.

"She's got a good point," said Ragnar. "You two go to the archives I need to check these bodies."

Astrid and Toothless and they nodded. The two of them then followed a separate corridor while Ragnar began to examine the dead bodies.

Windshear was hiding behind a corner as she watched the robots and their leader Drago taking out the last of the security personnel. He then fired a powerful beam that shattered the door to the archives.

* * *

Meanwhile Skull had entered into the engine room.

"I have to reread the plasma conduits standby to start on my mark," said Skull as he climbed down the ladder to the deck below.

The engineer nodded and rushed to the controls that overlooked the hanger bay. He could see that the shuttles were being destroyed one by one preventing them from escaping the onslaught.

Skull soon reached the lower deck and began to fiddle with the engine hoping against hope to reconfigure it before time ran out.

* * *

Meanwhile Windshear watched as Drago emerged from the archives holding the fibonan artefact container. She then saw Toothless and Astrid on the other side of the corridor holding out their blasters. She then did the same with her blaster knowing there was be a fight on their hands.

"I have the Abronath," said Drago. "Secure the ship."

The robots must sensed their presence, because they quickly turned and began to fire at the three of them. Windshear was cut off from Astrid and Toothless, but she was closer to the elevator to escape.

Toothless automatically retweet communicator and contacted the bridge.

"What is it, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Me and Lieutenant Astrid have intensified the individual that seems to be leading the attack party," said Toothless as they ran down the corridor firing their blasters at the robots.

"They infiltrated the archives and removed the artefact from our mission from Teenax," said Astrid.

"Hold your destinations until—" Then they lost the signal. "Toothless? Astrid? Come in!"

It was clear to Hiccup they lost the signal, but they were able to pinpoint the leader of the attack party. He then turned to two military officers. "You two with me. Snotlout, you have the conn."

"Yes, sir," said Snotlout taking Hiccup's place on the chair.

Hiccup and his two officers began to run down the corridor in chase of the intruders and hoping they could meet Astrid and Toothless along the way.

Unfortunately, more ships began to breach the hull and they were still sitting ducks in space.

* * *

Ragnar was looking through the dead bodies scanning them as he walks along the deserted corridor. He then found a military officer leaning against the wall barely alive.

Ragnar quickly rushed over to him and his eyes widened. The man looked as if his entire life force had been set his body.

"By the gods," he gasped. He then began to scan the man's internal organs, but they were beginning to fail there was nothing he could do. In fact he had never seen anything like this before. "What in the name of Thor?"

Seconds later the poor man died and seconds later he saw Astrid and Toothless running down the corridor with robots chasing them.

"Doctor!" Toothless yelled.

"Get down!" Astrid yelled.

Ragnar ducked as an energy blast shot over his head and saw Astrid and Toothless spinning around shooting the two robots.

"Doctor, we need to evacuate now," said Toothless.

"I need to see that any more survivors," said Astrid as she kept on shooting her blaster.

"Lieutenant, we're about to be overrun," said Toothless.

Astrid however ignored him and ran down a separate corridor. Ragnar was about to chase after her, but more shots fired around the core indicating that more robots on their way. Toothless grabbed him and they began running down the corridor towards the elevator.

* * *

Drago was walking away from the archives with his robots by his side.

Hiccup turned round a corner and saw him. He pulled out his blaster and at once by taking a few of them down by surprise. The robots began to advance towards his position, but the two officers Hiccup took with him caught them in an ambush.

Unfortunately, one of the robots shot one of them down and the second one fell before Hiccup could kill it with his blaster. Then Drago slammed him against the wall making him drop his blaster. Then with his mechanical arm Drago lifted him up and pinned him against the wall.

Drago looked at him curiously. "Captain Hiccup."

* * *

Meanwhile in the engine room, Skull was just about finished rerouting power. He was just about finished and inserted two large wires into each other and that was the impulse engines began to start.

This sudden burst of first caused Drago to release Hiccup and he was about to grab them again, but has appeared out of nowhere and kicked him across the face.

"You all right?" she asked hoping Hiccup up.

"Fine," said Hiccup.

The two of them then jumped down the corridor as, because thanks to the angle it was now sliding downwards. The artefact had slid out of Drago's hand and was also sliding down the corridor until eventually it came to stop at the wall.

The moment they touched the wall Hiccup grabbed the two of them began to run for it.

* * *

On the bridge, the crew were relieved for the burst of energy.

"Yes, we are hundred percent impulse," said Fishlegs.

"Nice going, Skull," said Snotlout. "Maximum impulse towards the nebula."

"Aye," said Fishlegs as he inserted coordinates.

The new helms man then press down on the controls and guided the ship towards nebula pulling away from the strange ships.

The seventh tilt had caused Ragnar and Toothless to slide down the corridors and the two of them landed in the elevator as robots began to fire down at them. Fortunately, the elevator doors close shielding them.

The Dragon's Edge was making its way back towards nebula, but the strange ships were close behind as they pursued them.

"Drago, this ship is turning back!" said Manas.

"Cut its throat," Drago ordered.

The strange ships then began to fly in formation of the split around either side of the Dragon's Edge. They then went ballistic and sliced right through the hull that connected the dish to the engines.

This resulted with many of the crew being exposed the hard vacuum and being pulled into space along with some the robots there were still on board. They didn't stop until they kept on slicing through the hull bit by bit.

Finally the damage was so extensive that the support be began to shatter and the engine was separated from the dish. In the elevator, Ragnar and Toothless felt a jerk as the elevator came to a stop and they too found themselves in space. Then one of the ships grabbed the elevator and took them away from the remainders of the ship.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were running down the corridor as the ship tilted. They then ran into Windshear, who looked worn out.

"Doctor, your alive," said Hiccup relieved. "We feared the worst."

"I managed to get myself into an elevator and reached the dish," said Windshear. She then noticed Astrid and found it Hiccup. "Where is Toothless?"

"We got separated," Astrid explained. "He's with Ragnar and I've got no idea what they are now."

"At the moment our ship is not last long," said Hiccup and he grabbed the nearest commlink he could find. "Hiccup, to bridge."

On the bridge everything was chaos chaos as everyone trying to their best to understand what was going on.

"We'll losing inertial dampeners!" Fishlegs yelled.

Snotlout reached for the comm. "Systems are failing ship wide, Captain!" Snotlout yelled. "Emergency bulkheads are sealing, but structural integrity is at eighteen percent and falling, sir."

Hiccup could see no way they could win this fight and there was no way for them to retreat. "Abandoned ship, Snotlout."

Snotlout nodded reluctantly. "Sound the alarm."

Alarms will be in sounder all across the remainders of the ship. "Abandoned ship! Abandon ship!" the computer repeated again and again.

"We need to get those pods a chance to escape the new leaderships away?"

"Impulse engines are still trying to draw power from the warp reserves. We cannot move until the saucer is separated," said Snotlout.

"I'll handle it," said Hiccup.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Snotlout.

Hiccup then looked at Astrid and Windshear. "The two of you get to the bridge they could use your help."

"Hiccup," Astrid pleaded.

"Astrid, go," said Hiccup.

Reluctantly Astrid made her way towards the bridge with Windshear close behind.

Hiccup then looked at the container, Drago wanted it for some reason and judging by the lengthy he went just to retrieve it, it couldn't be anything good. He needed to hide it in the last place Drago would ever expect.

He then saw two signs officers, one human and the other a female alien and soon they were joined by a military officer holding a rifle.

"You okay?" she asked looking down at the science officer. She then looked at the military officer and the two of them helped him up.

Hiccup then got an idea, it was crazy, but it was probably the only safe way to keep the artefacts safe.

"We've got to get you guys to escape hard, go," said Hiccup approaching them. He then looked at the alien. "Ensign Syl, I need your help."

"Yes, sir," said Syl slightly startled.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ship that captured the elevator containing Toothless and Ragnar. One of the robots I was piloting it was just about to enter into the capture Toothless and Ragnar when the airlock opened and Toothless kicked in the chest.

Toothless then pinned it to the wall as it fired its blaster nearly hitting Ragnar. The two of them began fighting until Toothless accidentally opened the upper airlock sending both the robot and its co-pilot into space. Toothless quickly closed the airlock just before he and Ragnar followed them.

Ragnar took over the controls of the ship. Looking out of the window Ragnar could see the engine hull and saw escape path been launched, but no sooner had they launched into space they were captured by the ships that surrounded them.

"By Thor," Ragnar gasped. "Toothless, there taking the crew."

* * *

Drago was trying to find Hiccup and then saw him heading to the remainders of the neck.

Hiccup reached the controls and reached the attachment mechanism. He fiddled with the controls and pulled one of the three levers that released the neck.

However, before he could reach with the second one several shots fired over his head and he turned to find that the robots were shooting at him. Hiccup was then tackled by Drago who slammed him against the wall then tossed him to the other side of the room.

Hiccup recovered and saw that he dropped the container then made a dive for it just as Drago charged.

* * *

During the fighting the dish had entered into the planet's atmosphere and Astrid and Windshear arrived just in time to help Heather and Stormfly with the evacuation.

"What the situation?" Astrid yelled.

"The saucer should have been free by now!" Snotlout yelled.

"We know, Snotlout!" Fishlegs yelled. "The captain should be there."

Stormfly looked at Astrid. "Where's Toothless?"

"I don't know," said Astrid honestly. "We got separated, but I'm sure he's fine."

Heather looked at everyone as they panicked and knew what she had to do.

* * *

Skull was still in the main engine and was trying to get away from Manas as he hunted for any survivors. Manas saw him and began to buy his rifle at him and Skull ran into the nearest torpedo bay.

He soon found himself trapped, but then he looked at one of the remaining torpedoes and got an idea.

Manas and several of his robots entered the torpedo bay just as a torpedo was being loaded into one of the bays. Seconds later it was launched and inside wearing a breather was Skull and he used the guiding mechanism so that he could steer towards the planet.

* * *

Heather soon entered into the neck and saw several robots standing there. One of them swung its mechanical fish that are, but she blocked it and aimed his rifle at the other one just as it attacked and blasted it. She then tossed the robot she was holding over the banisters and it fell off the edge.

The dish began to tilt and everyone found themselves walking sideways as the dish fell towards the planet. Heather then made her way towards the release mechanism and flipped the two remaining switches.

Hiccup saw this as she began to access the system, but, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't help for Drago was chasing after him. Drago then grabbed his leg and flipped him over, he then waited until Hiccup got onto his feet and charged at him, causing the two of them to fall of the balcony.

This caused Hiccup to lose the container again and this time Drago grabbed it. Hiccup was still winded from the fall and Drago advanced towards him. However, before he could finish, Heather activated controls and a blast door place itself between themselves and Hiccup.

Hiccup could only watch as Heather and Drago belongs into space when that is separated from the remainders of the neck.

Drago then looked at the container and opened it only to discover that it was empty. He then looked at Heather and she suddenly felt quite uneasy.

* * *

The ships that had penetrated remainders of the neck soon release their clamps and then they all converge towards the dish.

"Impulse engines are loading powerful auxiliary power generators," said Fishlegs.

Suddenly there was an explosion and several robots emerge out of the door firing a rifle and a few of the military personnel. Then Hiccup appeared and shot them in the back with his blaster.

"Captain," said Fishlegs relieved.

Hiccup looked at Kalara before making his way to the others.

"How many of the crew are still on the saucer?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid looked at the controls and her eyes widened. "None. If I'm reading this correctly… the intruders are taking them."

"Why?" Stormfly frowned.

"Good question," said Hiccup.

"Captain," said Fishlegs. "We are caught in the planet's gravity and we can't pull away."

Hiccup at the screen and saw the planet heading close and close it towards them.

"Get to your cabin pods," Hiccup ordered.

Astrid nodded and she and the others began to manoeuvre the remainders of the crew into the pods. Hiccup just stood there as he witnessed the approaching planet coming towards them and felt dread as he knew he failed the ship and its crew.

One by one the pods shot out from the Dragon's Edge, but some of them including those that contained Snotlout and Stormfly were grabbed by the strange ships.

They soon entered into the planet's atmosphere and the strange ships continue to pursue them as they burned up in re-entry. Fortunately, the ships were being burnt up in re-entry due to their small mass and pulled away from the Dragon's Edge's dish.

Fishlegs guided Kalara into one of the pods and launched it. Then he and Windshear and into their pods were launched. Only Hiccup and Astrid remained, but Hiccup just continued to stare out through the screen as they approached a mountain range.

"Hiccup, we have to go!" Astrid yelled.

Reluctantly Hiccup nodded and he and Astrid enters into their escape pods and launched. From his pod Hiccup could see the dish of the Dragon's Edge crashing down towards the ground. It smashed through several mountains before it landed in a deep forest and came to a stop.


	4. Stranded On An Unknown World

Skull was doing the torpedo which was rushing down towards the planet and soon it began to scare down a mountain which was quite rough for Skull. Soon they came to a stop much to his relief and Skull opened the fuel container.

Unfortunately, when he sat out he discovered that he was on the edge of a cliff that stretched for about 30 miles. He quickly climbed out of the torpedo and jumped just as the torpedo slid off the edge.

Fortunately, he was able to grab hold of the ledge by the skin of his teeth and began to pull himself up.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hiccup and his pod landed in the forest and he began to grab his supplies. Communicate and a blaster, which was set for kill.

"Help!" a voice cried.

Hiccup quickly rushed over towards the voice and found the Fishlegs and Kalara's pods landed not too far way. Hiccup then marched over towards Kalara angrily.

"You knew," he glared. "You knew we would be attacked!"

"You don't understand," said Kalara quickly.

Hiccup then pulled out his glass and aimed it at Kalara.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled rushing over to him. He then noticed Hiccup aiming his blaster at Kalara. "What are you doing?"

"Getting answers," said Hiccup. He then looked at Kalara. "Tell the truth, you knew we would be attacked."

"Yes," Kalara admitted. "I lied. Our ship was attacked."

"Fishlegs, check the comms for survivors," Hiccup ordered.

Fishlegs nodded. "Aye, sir."

Hiccup looked at Kalara with a fixed glare. "Who is he?"

"His name is Drago Bludvist," said Kalara fearfully. "He took my crew, like he took yours."

"How did he know so much about the Dragon's Edge?" Hiccup asked.

"All I know is that if I did this… he would set them free," said Kalara.

Hiccup remained silent as Fishlegs began standing for any signals. "Fishlegs, you are picking anything up on the scanners?"

Fishlegs sighed. "Nothing." He then looked at Hiccup. "What if they…?"

Hiccup knew what was about to say. "No. He was taking them. We have to find that saucer even the minimal scanning systems will have a lot more range than a triquarter."

"All right," Fishlegs nodded. "It is possible."

Kalara gave him a pleading look. "Captain… I was protecting my crew."

Hiccup lowered his blaster.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest Astrid had just emerged from her pod and grabbed her equipment. She then noted another pod in the distance and quickly rushed to it. The pod door open and Windshear sat up looking slightly dazed.

"Doctor, you are right?" Astrid asked.

"I'm fine," Windshear assured. "Though I am a bit shaken up."

"Good, because we have to keep moving," said Astrid. She then looked at Windshear curiously. "You have any idea why they would want the artefact?"

Windshear shrugged. "I don't know, but Hiccup mentioned that fibona said that it was part of the ancient weapon device."

"So, you think that's the reason why they attacked us, because they want a piece of an old weapon?" Astrid frowned.

"The only thing that makes sense," Windshear shrugged as her grabbed the gear. "After you Lieutenant."

Astrid nodded and led Windshear as far away from the pods as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile in a crevice all the strange ships were now converging into a small base. All the crewmembers that had been captured were now walking down a single line into the base as prisoners.

Heather had been inside Drago's ship and was now finally allowed to exit. She found herself standing in some sort of hub and saw Manas looking at Drago.

"We are searching for the Captain," he said in his alien language.

Drago looked at Heather. "What is your name?" he said in English.

Heather turned towards him. "How do you know our language?"

"I know your kind," said Drago.

"I am Lieutenant Heather of the USS Dragon's Edge," said Heather simply. "And you have committed an act of war against the Federation."

"Federation?" Drago scoffed. "The Federation is an act of war."

Heather narrowed her eyes. "You attacked us."

Drago looked at her curiously. "You're Captain… Why did you sacrifice yourself for him?"

"He would have done the same," said Heather bluntly. "And if he made it off that ship he will come for us."

Drago leaned in closer towards her. "I'm counting on it, Lieutenant Heather."

* * *

Meanwhile in the rocky mountain ranges, Ragnar and Toothless' ship had crash landed and Ragnar was the process of pulling himself out.

"Well, any landing you walk away from is a good one," he said.

"I don't agree with that statement, Doctor," said Toothless as he pulled himself out to reveal any large piece of shrapnel had punctured his stomach.

"Odin's beard," Ragnar gasped and helped him out. He then guided him towards the edge of the ship. "Sit down here."

Ragnar then gently placed and down as carefully as possible. "Okay… so, just… uh, try and relax. You're going to be okay."

"Your tone suggests otherwise," said Toothless.

"Just relax," said Ragnar.

"We have no time to relax," said Toothless as he pulled himself up.

Ragnar quickly stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We have to keep moving, Doctor."

"Toothless, you've got a large piece of metal punctured in your stomach," Ragnar reminded.

"Time is a critical factor."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," said Ragnar calmly. "If I don't take this out you're going to die, if I take it out and can't stop the bleeding you're going to die."

"I can see neither appeal in either option," said Toothless as he finally started to relax.

"Which is why I need you to relax so I can operate," said Ragnar. He then made his way to the ship to salvage any pieces he could use one emergency operation. "If I remember my dragkain biology correctly, your people have your heart where humans have their livers."

"That is correct, Doctor," said Toothless and Ragnar returned with a busted rifle one of the robots held.

"You're quite lucky," said Ragnar as he began to remove pieces of the ship. "One inch to the left and you would be dead already."

"I don't exactly call my current situation lucky," Toothless groaned. "We are currently stranded on an unknown hostile planet, our crew was scattered or either captured by an unknown and powerful enemy and I have a large piece of shrapnel wedged in my stomach."

"I suppose the situation could improve," Ragnar nodded. He then began to slam lock onto the rifle trying to get an operational. "I don't suppose you have any idea what they want with the artefact from the fibonas?"

"Clearly it is far more important than we had previously thought," said Toothless. "It could very well be piece of in ancient weapon, a weapon this new enemy appears to possess or why else would they attack."

"I suppose, but how did they know that we got it?" Ragnar frowned.

"A very good question, Doctor," Toothless agreed. "Unfortunately, with the limited information we have I cannot come to a conclusion."

"Right now getting you back to fighting shape is a priority," said Ragnar as he finally got the rifle to work.

He then used it to heat a piece of metal he acquired from the ship until it was white hot. He then made his way over to Toothless.

"Okay, Toothless, I just got one question for you," he said. "What's your favourite colour?"

Toothless frowned at him. "I failed to see the relevance—"

Ragnar then pulled out the shrapnel and the hot piece of metal onto his stomach. Toothless screams could be heard all across the canyon as he felt the heart metal burning against his flesh and scales.

"Sorry about that," said Ragnar as he tossed the shrapnel when. "But it is said that it hurts less if it a surprise."

"I think I can tell you honestly that I find that theory to be shit," Toothless groaned.

Ragnar smiled, but then he looked up into the sky. "We've got to get out of here."

He then grabbed Toothless' arm and the two of them began to make their way away from the ruined ship.

* * *

Skull meanwhile had finally managed to reach the bottom of the mountain. He was in such a rush to get out of the torpedo he was unable to grab any of his equipment like his weapons and communicator.

He soon found the ruins of the torpedo began to salvage anything he could from it. Unfortunately, it was pretty much wrapped and when he tried to grab his communicated practically fell apart in his hand.

"Great, I'm alone and stranded," he grumbled.

He then soon discover that he wasn't alone as several thuggish aliens are merged. They were speaking in an unknown alien language and the holding their weapons threateningly.

"My name is Skull and might I ask for your names?" Skull asked.

One of the aliens, who he assumed to be the leader, brushes hand against his weapon and said something in the strange alien language. Skull do know what he had said, but he had a feeling that it wasn't anything pleasant.

"You want a fight, I'll give you a fight," said Skull raising his arms.

Then suddenly he heard a female voice speaking a strange alien language. Then emerging from the vortex was a white skinned female alien with black markings on her eyes. One looked from her could tell anyone not to mess with her, but the three of aliens didn't look as impressed.

They began to have a conversation with one another, a conversation that Skull was unable to understand. Though judging from the looks on alien leader it was quite apparent that he had just insulted him.

She then saw several discs alongside the aliens and next second two copies of herself appeared out of nowhere. Then they began to fight, it became clear to Skull that the two copies were actually able to hit the thugs.

It was also clear that the thugs were out matched as female alien ran around them swinging her bo staff. Skull watched as one of her copies managed to get her legs around one of the aliens next and pinned him down.

One of the aliens then charged at the copy, but went straight through it and slammed into the other alien. She then hit them both with her bo staff in a very skilful manner and then pulled a knife out pointing it at the leader.

She began to talk to him in a threatening way and kicked one of the aliens on the ground. Clearly they have enough as they began to walk away looking badly bruised and her copies faded away.

"Nice form," said Skull.

He then saw the alien making their way to the torpedo and became clear that he was looking for salvage.

"That Starfleet property you can't just take it," he said, but then she drew her knife at him. "On the other hand it is just salvage."

The alien then looked down on the bad on his uniform and then back up to him. "Where did you get that," she said in English gesturing to his badge.

Skull blinked. "Is that English?"

"I learned it from my house, where did you get that?" she asked pointing at the badge again.

"My Starfleet insignia?" Skull stared.

"What does it mean?"

"It means I'm an officer of Starfleet, engineering division."

She started at him. "Engineering?"

"Yes, I fix things," said Skull doing a hand gesture.

She gave him a cold glare. "I know what is engineering."

He then watched as she picked up more salvage. "You are not with those that attacked my ship, are you?"

In response she spat at the ground.

"I take that as a no."

"He is Drago. He and his bees search the stars for death machine. They are the reason why you're here," she explained. "Why we are all here?"

"Even those thugs back there?" Skull gestured.

She nodded. "They have fallen from the sky like me and you." She then looked around and then back at Skull. "Come with me. Now."

"Hang on, miss, I'm having a difficult day here," said Skull as she picked up her bo staff. "I have to find my crewmates."

She looked back at him. "I will help you find your mates and then you will help me."

"With what?" Skull asked curiously. She then their hand gesture with bo staff, the same one he performed a few months ago. "You want me to fix something?"

She nodded. "Yes, you help me and I hope you."

Skull rubbed his chin, he can say that he trusted her, but there again she did just hope out of a tricky spot. Plus there was also the fact that he was all alone and she would know the terrain a lot better than he would.

"Considering my predicament I don't think I'll get a better offer so lead the way," said Skull.

"Good. I am Jaylah and you are Skull," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Skull.

"Then come, Skull."

Jaylah then walked away and Skull quickly followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Kalara were making their way back to the remains of the Dragon's Edge. They soon reached the hill and saw the saucer lying down in the ground.

Fishlegs just stared. "The Dragon's Edge." He then looked at Hiccup. "She may not even have power to the bridge, Hiccup."

"She still has a few tricks up her sleeve," said Hiccup. "I bet on it."

* * *

Elsewhere Astrid and Windshear were making their way through the forest and still found no signs of anyone.

"So no signs of anyone," said Windshear looking around. "You know it could be possible that we are the only ones that they didn't capture."

Astrid looked at her and couldn't find a way to argue with her. Then they saw three escape pods in the distance.

"Escape pods!" she yelled.

Without hesitation the two of them ran towards the parts, but found it completely empty.

"No one here," said Windshear.

Astrid then noticed some trampled leaves on the ground and leaned in closer to get a better look. "Someone was definitely here a few moments ago. Judging from the supplements I have to say there are three of them."

"You think it's members of our crew?" Windshear asked.

"I received three sets of footprints and they're not deep enough for anyone to carry anyone," said Astrid. "If Hiccup or anyone managed to escape they would make their way to the remainders of the Dragon's Edge."

"That place could be well guarded," said Windshear.

"It doesn't matter," said Astrid. "We have to follow these tracks we want to catch up with them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar and Toothless were making their way through the mountains. Ragnar had to still support Toothless, who haven't completely recovered from the operation. He then grabbed his communicator hoping to get some sort of signal.

"Ragnar to Dragon's Edge, come in," said Ragnar. He got no signal. "Ragnar to Dragon's Edge. Still not been any saw that Toothless was pushing himself too hard. "Careful, Toothless that was only a temporary fix."

"I understand, Doctor," said Toothless.

They made their way through a small cave then saw a structure in the distance which looked man-made.

"Fascinating," said Toothless.

"You think there's something in there?" Ragnar asked.

"I do not know, but it is preferable then standing in the open," said Toothless as he made his way over to the structure.

"Good point," Ragnar nodded.

They soon entered into the structure which had some sort of writing on the walls in a strange alien dialect. They also appear to be some sort of altering the middle.

"These symbols are the same as those on the artefact taken in the attack," said Toothless.

"You think it came from here?" Ragnar asked.

"It would seem so."

Toothless then doubled over in pain and collapsed.

Ragnar quickly rushed to his side. "Easy, Toothless," he said as he lay him down gently."

* * *

Meanwhile Skull was still following Jaylah towards a mountain range.

"Hurry," she said.

"Are we there yet?" Skull asked.

"Stop asking that," she said.

"Sorry."

"Through here," said Jaylah as she made her way over towards the cave. "And what your steps you do not want to set off my traps."

Skull then realise that he passed through a holographic projector. "That's clever," he noted. Skull looked around and found that he was now standing in some sort of metal corridor. "What is this place?"

"This is my house," said Jaylah.

"Your house?" Skull blinked. He then realise that he recognised the layout of the caudal. "Hang on a minute, is this a ship?"

Jaylah continue to walk. "I'll help you find your friends and you help me fix it." She then grabbed the torch and looked back at Skull. "So I can leave this planet forever."

"Hang on, is this your ship?" Skull asked following her.

"No, Skull," said Jaylah as she shone her torch up the wall. "It's yours."

Skull's eyes widened as he stared at the wall. "By the eternal fire."

The torch was shining over a rusty metal insignia that the pictures and the Starfleet symbol and next to it were series of words. The word said: _USS Hiccup_.


	5. Strength of Others

It was night and Hiccup, Fishlegs and Kalara had finally reached the saucer of the Dragon's Edge. Some part of it was still on fire due to re-entry, but there was a small fading light on the bridge.

"Hiccup, it looks like there is still power," said Fishlegs.

"All right, let's get to the bridge and we'll find the crew," said Hiccup.

They carefully and quietly made their way towards the saucer and encountered several of Drago's robots. Once they walked past Hiccup skidded down the slope holding out his blaster and Fishlegs and Kalara ran past him and he followed them as they made their way up the saucer.

They soon found a hall within the saucer and jumped into with and found themselves in a corridor. They carefully made their way towards the bridge making sure not to gain any attention. They soon reached the bridge, but found it completely wrecked.

Fishlegs made his way to the console. "The console is intact, Hiccup. I'll be able to reload power into it."

"Work fast once we get this place lit up were going to get a lot of attention," said Hiccup.

Seconds later the console lit up and Fishlegs began to access it.

"Do you think you can find a crew?" Hiccup asked.

"I should be able to," said Fishlegs. "I'm reconfiguring scanners to modulate the crews' signals."

Hiccup nodded and approached Kalara. "You're with me. I left something behind."

Kalara then followed Hiccup out of the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile in Drago's base, the twins had placed something on the door their cell which contained everyone else. Seconds later the device they planted began to eat away at the metal and they heard the sound of power feeding of the locks.

"How did you to manage gain the equipment for an acid grenade?" Snotlout stared.

"We've got big pockets," said Ruffnut.

"And who doesn't carry an acid grenade around?" said Tuffnut.

"I'm surprised those who haven't destroyed your ship before now," said Stormfly looking at Heather.

"Believe me I'm just surprised," said Heather.

"We've got about fifteen minutes into the next guard rotation," said Snotlout.

Then he and the twins lifted the door up.

Stormfly was about to leave with Heather and Snotlout, but Heather stopped her. "You can't come," she said.

"I training just like you," said Stormfly.

"But you do stand out," said Snotlout gesturing to her scales.

"It's not just that," said Heather as she looked at the crew. "Someone's got a stay here and keep everyone calm."

Stormfly look to the crew and reluctantly nodded.

Heather and Snotlout then exited the cell and carefully made their way to the other end of the room.

"Come on," said Heather.

They began to manoeuvre around the bays until they came to some sort of research centre. Snotlout then noticed something lying down on a table.

"That's the Magellan probe," said Snotlout. "The Federation used these to navigate through the nebula."

"What's he using it for?" Heather frowned.

Snotlout saw some cables and followed the lead outside to another building. He looked back at Heather and they didn't had to say a word to know that they should head to the building.

* * *

They carefully avoided the patrol that were going on around the base and soon made their way to the building. It turned out to be some sort of communication centre and it looked as if the place was entirely jury-rigged.

"What do you see?" Snotlout asked.

Heather access the consoles and frowned. "He's been piggybacking over subspace links between the probes."

"Can we use it to send a distress signal?" Snotlout asked.

"I can try," said Heather. She pressed a few buttons and automatically send a signal towards Sanctuary. "It's sent."

Snotlout then noticed something on the monitors. "He's accessed the Sanctuary database."

"What?" Heather stared and approached him.

"He's got Starfleet data files, ship logs…" Snotlout's eyes widened. "Including the Dragon's Edge."

"He's been watching the whole time," said Heather.

Seconds later they found themselves surrounded by more of Drago's robots.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Dragon's Edge, Hiccup and Kalara were making their way along the corridor on its wall. Kalara soon realised what Hiccup was looking for.

"Captain, the artefact was on the ship the whole time?" Kalara stared as Hiccup bent down.

"Well, I couldn't afford to get caught with it so I hid in here," said Hiccup as he began to open a secret compartment in the wall.

Kalara then kneed him in the face, knocking him backwards, and then grabbed his blaster and pointed it at him. She then reached for the communicator that one of the robots had dropped during the assault.

"Tell Drago I have the Abronath," said Kalara. She then bent down and before she opened the compartment she looked at Hiccup. "Do you believe every sad story you hear?"

Kalara over the compartment, but found it completely empty. She then looked back up at Hiccup, who was smiling.

"Not every," he admitted.

"Could the blaster down, please," said Fishlegs' voice.

Kalara looked behind and saw that Fishlegs was standing behind her with his blaster in his hand aiming at her.

Knowing that she was beaten Kalara placed her blaster down.

"You get it, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked getting back onto his feet and taking back his blaster.

"I traced the location of her call," Fishlegs nodded.

Kalara stood up as Hiccup joined Fishlegs and looked at the two of them.

"What does Drago want with this thing?" Hiccup asked.

"To save you… from yourselves," said Kalara.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled and fired a shot.

It took Hiccup only seconds to realise that several robots were climbing their way up the corridor. They fired a few shots and jumped down the corridor. Kalara took this as an advantage to grab the robot rifle and began to fire down at Hiccup and Fishlegs as they fired back.

Hiccup and Fishlegs then slid down the corridor once again and Kalara and her robots followed them. Navigating their way through the saucer was a lot harder than it used to, due to the damage and the fact that it was tilted.

They soon found themselves on one of the engine days for the thruster engines.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked as he ushered Fishlegs inside.

"Fine, Hiccup," said Fishlegs. He then quivered when you realise where they were. "We're trapped."

Hiccup looked down the corner of a just ran from and suddenly several shots were fired. Kalara and her robots were closing in towards them.

He then looked back at Fishlegs. "Can you get this thing started?"

Fishlegs looked at him as if he was crazy. "You seriously want me to activate the thruster engines while the damage and fuel is leaking out."

"I'm open to other suggestions," said Hiccup as he fired back at Kalara and her robots.

"Okay," said Fishlegs and leaned over towards the console. He began to access it was already facing a problem. "There's a problem."

"What problem?" Hiccup asked looking back.

"Fuel is primed, but I can't get it to combust," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked down at the engines and got an idea. He aimed his blaster down at the engines and Fishlegs eyes widened in horror.

"Hiccup, we're practically in a very large bomb," said Fishlegs. "If you miss the combined combustion would—"

"I'm not going to miss," said Hiccup confidently.

"Do you even know what the combustion mechanism looks like?"

"It's square right?" said Hiccup and fired.

"No! It around," Fishlegs groaned.

"That's what I said!"

Miraculously Hiccup was able to shoot off combustion mechanism and once ignited the engines. Unfortunately, this caused the plane to shoot upwards towards them.

"Jump!" Hiccup yelled and pushed Fishlegs out of the way just before they were struck by an exhaust of flames.

This activated the thrusters causing the saucer of the tilt upwards and not Kalara and Heather was off their feet. Hiccup and Fishlegs took this as an opportunity to run down a separate corridor, but soon they found that the corridor had been broken into pieces and the robots below were shooting at them. To make matters worse Kalara and her robots were making their way down the corridor shooting at them.

Hiccup managed to shoot her across the arm and looked at Fishlegs. "Go!" he yelled.

They made a running jump jumping over the gap as the robots shot and a managed across the other side virtually unscathed. Hiccup quickly turned and fired at Kalara, who attempted to make her way over the gap. Hiccup then turned and followed Fishlegs down the corner with Kalara chasing after them and shooting them.

At that moment the thrusters reached full capacity and the saucer began to rise. Hiccup and Fishlegs made it to the bridge, but now they were completely trapped.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled and shot at the screen.

The shot forward a few cracks, but then Kalara and her robots appeared and began shooting at them. Hiccup and Fishlegs then ran and smashed through the screen and began sliding down the saucer and Kalara and her robots followed in pursuit shooting at them.

Hiccup quickly rolled over and by his blaster at them as the saucer reached to its full extent and they were all long forwards. Hiccup landed on the ground and looked up to see the saucer heading straight towards them.

"Fishlegs, move!" Hiccup yelled.

The two of them ran as fast as they could as the saucer grew closer and closer towards them. Kalara got to her feet and saw the saucer directly above and she could see no way of escaping. The saucer then landed with a massive explosion killing Kalara and shooting Hiccup and Fishlegs forwards.

Hiccup was slightly dazed due to the explosion and looked up to find that both he and Fishlegs were staring at you robots. However, before they could do anything several shots fired them at the back and they fell to the ground. Hiccup's vision began to clear and he found that the ones that shot the robots were in fact Astrid and Windshear.

"Do you always have to make an entrance," said Astrid looking down at them.

"You're all right," said Hiccup looking completely relieved.

"You think I would get myself captured?" Astrid asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Hiccup was unsure how to answer this.

Fortunately, Windshear spoke up. "We should get out of here."

Nodding in agreement Hiccup and Fishlegs followed the two girls into the forest. Hiccup couldn't help but look back at the saucer knowing will be the last time he would see the Dragon's Edge.

* * *

Meanwhile at Drago's base Heather and Snotlout were being escorted deep into the facility by Manas and two robots. They soon entered into a chamber which was covered in wires and Drago sat there in a throne like chair they notice that he was holding some sort of device in his hand.

"You think you know what sacrifice really means?" said Drago. "Federation has taught you that conflict should not exist." He then gave off a small laugh as if he found the prospect amusing. He then looked at the two of them. "But without struggle you would never know what you're truly are."

"You have no idea who we are," said Snotlout glaring. "But you'll soon find out."

A small smile appeared on Drago's face as he stood up. "You mean the distress signal you thought you sent? The coordinates were altered, your rescue ships will be stranded in the nebula and your base left vulnerable."

Snotlout soon realise what he was planning. "You're going to attack Sanctuary."

"Millions of souls from every Federation world holding hands… it's a perfect target."

"Your wrong," Heather glared. "There is strength in unity."

Drago began to pace up and down. "The strength of others, Lieutenant, is what kept me alive."

Then the lights came on and soon Heather and Snotlout realise that trap within the wires were members of the crew. Drago grabbed them and looked as if he was literally draining their life away. They were unable to screen because the wires were getting, but it was clear that they were in exclusionary pain.

"No!" Heather yelled as he rushed over to them, but Snotlout stopped her.

They could only watch as Drago's facial features kept on changing in and out. It was as if he was seven the very essence and all they could do was watch in horror.


	6. Quite the Welcome Mat

In the ruins, Ragnar had forced Toothless to lie down so that he could regain his strength. The truth was without proper medical equipment he was unable to treat Toothless and they have absolutely no idea where they were.

He then noticed that Toothless wasn't moving. "Toothless?" he gasped. "Toothless, wake up, damn it!"

Toothless opened his eyes still feeling very weak. "I'm entirely conscious, Doctor. I'm simply contemplating the nature of mortality."

"Feeling philosophical are we?" said Ragnar as he sat down next to him. "I suppose a loss of blood loss would do that to anyone. So, are you gonna pop the question to Stormfly?"

"I am unclear what you mean, Doctor?" said Toothless.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "I need are you two going to marry or whatever you call it in your culture?"

"We call it bonding," said Toothless. "And as to your original question, I am unsure."

Ragnar looked at him. "Don't tell me you're afraid that she would reject you?"

Toothless raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same to you and Lieutenant Heather."

"Point taken," said Ragnar.

"Besides in our culture it is for the female of the species to propose unless they are from a lower clan," said Toothless.

"So you have to wait for her to ask you," said Ragnar.

"Correct," said Toothless. "I am not sure whether there was no intention when she arrived, because apparently she received some troubling news before she left. News that affected me unexpectedly."

Ragnar frowned. "What news?"

Toothless looked at him. "General Toothless has passed."

Ragnar looked at him openmouthed. He had no idea what to say, in fact he doesn't do anyone knew what to say. After all it is not every day when you're older self, who appeared from an alternate timeline, died.

"Toothless, I'm so sorry," said Ragnar. "I can't imagine what that must feel like."

Toothless took a deep breath. "My people do not fear death as we believe it strengthens our clans and he has lived many lives."

Ragnar looked at him. "Fear of death is what keeps us alive."

"I want to live as he did," said Toothless and looked over at Ragnar. "That is why I decided to redirect my efforts and to continue his work on New Dragkon."

Ragnar stared at him. "You're leaving Starfleet?" Toothless went silent, but his silence was enough to confirm his question. "What did Hiccup say about that?"

"I cannot find the time, to tell him," said Toothless.

"Well, I can tell you that is not going to be too happy," said Ragnar. "In the over the course of our journeys the two of you have been together on every mission. Finding someone to replace you would be no easy task."

"I am sure Lieutenant Astrid is more than up to the challenge," said Toothless.

Ragnar nodded. "That girl is as tough as nails, but I have a feeling that she is not going to be around as often as we would like."

"Why is that?" Toothless asked.

A small smile appeared on Ragnar's face. "She's pregnant."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and his group were still navigating their way through the forest. Fishlegs was leading the way as he was triangulating the source of the call Kalara sent. Hiccup had just finished explaining what happened with Kalara to Astrid and Windshear.

"So, our alien passenger tricked us into coming here so they could achieve this Abronath," said Astrid.

"Pretty much," said Hiccup.

Windshear frowned at him. "What you think she meant when she said: That they were saving us from ourselves?"

Hiccup shrugged. "No clue, but we were perfectly say before they appeared." Hiccup then turned to Fishlegs. "How far we've the coordinates from that call?"

"Still a long way, Hiccup," said Fishlegs. He then looked at him curiously. "Hiccup, when did you suspected her?"

Hiccup sighed. "Not soon enough."

"How did you know?" Fishlegs repeated.

"The moment we were attacked," said Hiccup. "It also seemed unusual that they attacked the ship upheld the artefact they wanted and the only ship that can navigate through the nebula."

"Seems like they knew everything about the Dragon's Edge," said Windshear frowning slightly. "The also must have known about Sanctuary if they set up this trap."

"Clearly they wanted us here for the Abronath, as they call it," said Hiccup. "Though I still like to know what kind of ageing weapon it was."

Astrid looked slightly uneasy at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I need to tell you something."

Unfortunately before she could utter a word they triggered some sort of trap and some sort of strange vapour began to surround them.

"Run!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Hiccup, Skull and Jaylah were fixing his engine bay. Also Jaylah apparently was able to produce music that echoed around the ship and Skull recognised it as 1994 song by American hip-hop group Beastie Boys called Sabotage.

"Is that music?" Skull stared. "Where is it coming from?"

"There!" Jaylah said pointing at an old-fashioned radio. "I thought the metal box into the power cell and a little mouth began to sing."

Skull laughed and looked at Jaylah impressively. "That's very clever." He then shrugged. "Music of an old-fashioned and too human for my taste. Not to mention loud and distracting, but well played."

Jaylah smiled. "I like the beat and shouting."

"Should have guessed," said Skull as he looked down at his datapad.

Jaylah then heard a sound in the background and stood up. She then looked up at Skull. "Switching off."

"It's fine," said Skull misinterpreting her.

"Switching off!"

Skull could see that she was serious and switched off the radio and they could definitely hear some sort of alarm coming from outside.

"Someone has set of one of my traps," she said.

Skull completed equipment down and followed her outside.

* * *

Moments later they were outside and making their way carefully towards one of Jaylah's traps. Jaylah pulled out her bo staff and Skull raises his fists preparing for a fight. However, when they turn round the corner, Skull face was for relief.

"Captain?" he blinked.

It was indeed Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Windshear and all four of them were trapped in some sort of and the like substance unable to move.

"You know them?" Jaylah asked.

"I know them from anywhere," said Skull. "The other dragkain is Dr Windshear."

"Hi," she said.

"This little lady is Lieutenant Astrid Hofferson," said Skull gesturing to Astrid.

"Nice to meet you," said Astrid.

"The husky man is Navigator Fishlegs Ingerman," said Skull making his way over to Fishlegs.

"Hello," Fishlegs said helplessly.

"And that handsome bastard is Captain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," said Skull finally making his way over to Hiccup.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Hiccup.

Skull looked at Jaylah. "The members of my crew." He then looked up at Hiccup. "It's good seeing you, sir."

"Likewise," said Hiccup. He then looked at the two of them. "So would you mind getting us down?"

Jaylah pulled out her bo staff and press a few buttons on it.

Fishlegs looked at Skull nervously. "What is she doing?"

Skull shrugged and looked at Jaylah. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering Jaylah tapped her staff at the amber like substance with her staff and was it crumbled and the four them fell flat on their faces.

"You're free, Hiccup," said Jaylah as he strapped her bo staff back onto the her back.

"Skull," said Windshear hugging Skull.

Astrid helped Fishlegs up and looked at Jaylah with an impressive look. "Not bad," she said.

Hiccup pulled himself up. "Well, I've had warmer welcomes." He then turned and looked at Skull. "Your new friend certainly knows how to make a person feel welcome."

"This is Jaylah," said Skull.

Hiccup nodded at Jaylah and then looked at Skull. "You found anyone else?"

"No, sir," said Skull apologetically. "I'm sorry, but you're the only ones. What the hell happened out there, Hiccup? Why were we attacked?"

"They were after the artefact we brought back from Teenax," said Hiccup.

"Did they get it?" Skull asked.

"No."

"Have you got it?"

"No… I had to get it off the Dragon's Edge and put it on a shuttle."

"It in a shuttle."

"Yes… and no."

Everyone just looked at him very confused.

* * *

Moments later they were climbing up the ladder on the Hiccup towards the bridge.

"This is the USS Hiccup, sir," said Skull in disbelief. "Can you believe it? The first Earth ship capable warp 4 went missing in the Gargairn Radiation Belt in the early 2160s."

"Oh, I know all about it, Skull," said Hiccup. "Built by my great-great uncle Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the second and named after my ancestor who discovered transwarp technology. It was captained by Captain Drake Bloodfist. One of the first heroes of Starfleet." He then looked at Skull. "How the hell did his ship end up here?"

"There's a lot of theories, sir," said Skull. "Surrender to the drakenains, captured by a giant green space hand. This far out, it had to be a world displacement."

Hiccup looked at Skull. "Can she fly?"

"She's missing a few driver coils and the EMPs conduits are fried, but…" He then pointed to Jaylah, who was getting the lights back on. "Has done a marvellous job of getting the ship systems back online."

Jaylah smiled. "Thank you, Skull."

Jaylah then sat down in the captain's chair before Hiccup could get a chance.

Hiccup shook his head and looked to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, would you plug in the coordinates. See if you can track the crew location from the ships seniors."

"Aye, Captain," said Fishlegs and began to access the control panel.

Hiccup then looked up at Skull. "Skull, tour."

Skull nodded. "Yes, the mess hall." He then looked down at Jaylah. "Jaylah, if you will."

Jaylah got to her feet and Hiccup and the others followed her.

* * *

The mess hall was really a mess with bits of different components littering the ground. It was clear that Jaylah had been quite busy trying to get the ship into flying shape.

"This has to be the most archaeological find in the century," said Windshear looking around.

"Suddenly hard to believe that our ancestors rode in this rust bucket," said Astrid.

"What would you say, Astrid," said Skull. "You're standing on hallowed ground."

Hiccup meanwhile was looking at the logs and saw manifest of the members of the crew.

"No clue what happened to the crew?" Hiccup asked.

"They would be dead for a hundred years by now," said Skull.

Hiccup then noticed a motorcycle and his eyes widened. "Is that a… that's a PX 70." He made his way over to the motorbike and smiled as he brushed his hand against it. "My dad used to have on when he was a kid. My mum said he put her on the back and drive her nuts."

Astrid looked at Hiccup uneasily, because he knew that Hiccup's father with a touchy subject for him. "Hiccup."

Hiccup got to his feet and looked at Skull. "You're telling me that this thing has been this whole time and know when ever noticed it?"

Skull and Jaylah looked at one another.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jaylah lifted the hatch that lead outside on top of the ship. When Hiccup and the others got out of the hat they found that several devices were placed upon the saucer that produced an image of a mountain scape.

"She's rigged up imagery reflectors," Skull explained.

"Like some sort of holographic camouflage," said Windshear.

"You got it," said Skull.

Fishlegs' face appeared out of the hatch. "Hiccup, I intercepted a weak communication transmission. It's a Starfleet frequency."

"Looks like weren't the only one who weren't captured," said Astrid.

* * *

When they made their way back to the bridge, Fishlegs showed them the week transmission on the monitor.

"Can you lock onto the signal?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, but how do we get?" Fishlegs asked.

"There's no way we can march over that amount of land without being seen," said Astrid.

"I have an idea, sir," said Skull. He then looked slightly nervously at Hiccup. "But I'm going to need your permission."

"Why would you need my permission?" Hiccup asked.

"Because if I mess it up, I'd just don't want it to be my fault."

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar and Toothless had emerged out of the ruins and Ragnar was trying to communicate with any Starfleet personnel with his communicator.

"Ragnar and Toothless to Dragon's Edge crew. Come in, Dragon's Edge crew," said Ragnar. There was silence. "Anyone."

It was clear to him that no one was going to answer him and he made his way back to Toothless, who was leaning against a boulder.

"Come on, Toothless," he said as he helped Toothless up. "You can make it."

"He should leave me behind," said Toothless. "I'm just a burden on you, Doctor."

"That's out of the question, Toothless. I'm not going anywhere," said Ragnar.

"You're the only one fit enough that can locate other survivors of the crew," said Toothless.

"For all we know we could be the only crew that were captured," said Ragnar. "And, as the old saying goes, two heads are better than one."

They then came to a stop when they heard the sound of engines and saw more Bees heading towards them. They had been discovered.

"It looks as if they have found us, Ragnar," said Toothless.

"What gave it away?" Said Ragnar as they stood back to back as the Bees surrounded them. "Well, at least I won't die alone."

Toothless then suddenly vanished behind and Ragnar turned around he found that he was completely gone.

"Oh, come on!" he moaned. He then raised his fists as the Bees circled closer towards him. "Come on you, bastards!"

Ragnar then himself disappeared.

* * *

Ragnar then found himself standing on top of a transport pad and he felt the undesirable urge of being sick. He turned around and saw Skull standing there.

"Good to see you in one piece, Doctor," he smiled.

Ragnar began to feel his entire body. "Am I? I feel the undesirable urge to be sick."

Skull patted him on the shoulder and let him out of the transporter. "Well, these old transports were only ever used for cargo. A few modifications seem to do the trick. I thought it was best to beam you one at a time though in case you got sliced."

Ragnar then Astrid, Fishlegs, Windshear and an unknown alien standing there. He then noticed Hiccup was also in the room next to Toothless, who wasn't looking too good.

"Good you back, Rag," said Hiccup. "You all right?"

"I'm fine, but he needs medical attention," said Ragnar gesturing to Toothless.

"I am capable of performing my duties, Captain," Toothless assured.

"Like hell," said Ragnar.

Toothless ignored him and looked at Hiccup. "Captain, we discover that the stolen artefacts appears to come from this planet."

Toothless then groaned in pain as he clutched his chest. Hiccup and Ragnar coffin before he collapsed.

Ragnar looked at Skull. "Are there any medical equipment on this thing?"

"This way," said Jaylah.

* * *

They soon made their way to the mess hall and they placed Toothless down on the sofa. Jaylah returned with some medical equipment, but it was very much out of date.

"Lie down," said Hiccup placing a cushion down on the sofa.

Toothless reluctantly lie down placing his head on the cushion.

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Don't suppose you've got any ideas how to get out of this mess? I mean with got no ship, no crew and worth fighting an unknown territory. Not the best odds."

"We will do what we always do, Hiccup," said Toothless looking at him. "We will find hope in the impossible."

"Let's get you patched up first," said Hiccup.

"Captain," said Toothless. "You must focus your efforts on finding the crew."

"That's why I need you around, Toothless."

Hiccup then looked over to Ragnar, who was finding it quite tough trying to figure out the old medical technology.

"This stuff is ancient," he said as he made his way over to Toothless.

Toothless was now panting very hard clutching his wound.

"To do something, Rag," said Hiccup.

"I'm pretty sure this is a proto-plaser," Ragnar said holding up the device. "It should stop the internal haemorrhaging. At least that's my hope."

"Just do it, Doctor," said Toothless.

"All right, but don't blame me this kills you," said Ragnar as he waved the device over Toothless. "I'm betting Florence Nightingale never had this problem."

* * *

Meanwhile at Drago's base, Drago was going through the Dragon's Edge logs, but most of them belonged to Hiccup.

Manas soon entered and made his way over to Drago. "We search the wreckage," he said in his alien language. "He must have hidden it elsewhere. All we have is his crew, Drago."

* * *

Minutes later, Drago and Manas entered into a cage where the crew of the Dragon's Edge was being held like animals.

"You will tell me where it is," Drago demanded pushing crewmembers aside. "Now!"

Drago then grabbed Snotlout and everyone watched in horror as Drago began to absorb his life.

"Leave him alone!" Stormfly yelled as he charged at him.

Drago simply knock him aside with his mechanical arm and glared at the remaining crew.

"Let him go and I will give you what you want!" Ensign Syl yelled.

"No! Syl, don't!" Snotlout yelled.

Syl ignored his request and she opened her cranial appendages and in the centre overhead was the Arbronath. Manas took it and showed it to Drago, who then released Snotlout and Manas gave it to him.

He then turned and smirked at Heather. "Lieutenant, unity is not your strength… it's your weakness."

Drago then exited out of the cells with Manas and made his way to the centre of the base. He placed the Arbeonath in the circular device he held up to Heather and Snotlout earlier that night. The moment he placed it in a strange dark with began to swirl around and the two devices began to glow red.

Drago smiled at his plan was finally reaching its completion.


	7. One Hell of a Distraction

Once Toothless was patched up began discussing their battle plan to save the rest of the crew.

"We should wait until we're absolutely sure," said Skull.

Hiccup shook his head. "No. We have to get the crew back now. Fishlegs has the coordinates that can lead us to Drago's base. We should attack before he figured out where the artefact is."

Skull looked at him. "With all due respect, sir. How do we even know that Drago was at the base when she called him? Even if he was we don't know if the crew is with him."

"For if they're still alive," Ragnar added.

"I agree with Hiccup," said Astrid. "Every minute we waste gives Drago more time to find the artefact which is clearly what he wants."

"We can't just go rushing in there with the eight of us," said Windshear.

Toothless passed up and down and then looked to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, can you reconfigure the search parameters in order to compensate for this formula."

Toothless began typing in something on the console and Fishlegs walked over to looking over. He then looked at Toothless confusion. "I should be able to, Commander, but what is this formula?"

"It is dragayan, Fishlegs," said Toothless. "A mineral you need to Dragkon which emits low-level radiation."

"I'll have to filter out all other energy emissions," said Fishlegs as he began to fiddle with the sensors.

Everyone was slightly confused by this order.

"Toothless, why would a Dragkon mineral be doing all the way out here?" Ragnar frowned.

Hiccup looked at Toothless curiously. "Where are you going with this?"

"Stormfly wears a dragayan amulet that I gave her out of a token of my affection and respect," Toothless explained.

Ragnar blinked. "You gave your girlfriend radioactive jewellery?"

"The omission is harmless, Doctor," Toothless assured. "But it's unique signature makes it very easy to identify."

Ragnar just stared at him. "You gave your girlfriend a tracking device?"

There was a certain uneasy silence around the room as everyone looked at Toothless. Toothless looked at them slightly uneasy. "That was not my intension."

"This is getting more awkward by the minute," said Ragnar.

Suddenly a blip appeared on the screen and everyone just stared at it.

Fishlegs then stared at them. "I'm detecting a wavy trace of dragayan."

"Does the location much the coordinates you acquired from Kalara, Fishlegs?" Toothless asked.

"It's a match."

Toothless then looked at Hiccup. "This presence suggests that Stormfly and, thereby, the crew are being held at Drago's base of operation."

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. "Can you beam them out?"

Fishlegs shook his head. "No, Hiccup. There is some geological interference that is blocking the transporter signal."

"Then I guess we'll have to go and bring out the old-fashioned way," said Hiccup.

"You cannot go to this place," said Jaylah. They all turned to face and saw that he was clutching her arms in a fearful manner. "Everyone who goes there, he kills."

"You've been there haven't you," said Hiccup.

"Why didn't you say something?" Skull frowned.

"Because I know you'd ask me to take you there," said Jaylah. "If your friends are there then they will die. Just like my family and I will not go back to that death place."

"But if you escaped then you can show us the way in and the way," said Skull.

"No!" Jaylah yelled firmly. "This is not the deal we made, Skull. If you choose to do this you are on your own."

Jaylah then walked off angrily.

"Wait," said Skull as he followed her.

"Let her go," said Hiccup.

Skull looked at Hiccup. "She's lost people to Captain."

He then continued to follow her.

Hiccup sighed and remembered what Astrid was trying to say earlier this morning. "You were trying to tell me something before."

At once Astrid's cheeks turned pink. "Oh, yes."

"You haven't told him yet," said Ragnar staring.

"Told me what?" said Hiccup who was now starting to get annoyed.

"Well…" said Astrid awkwardly. "Before I tell you, you must promise that no matter what you won't let it stop me from accompanying you to rescue the crew."

"I promise," said Hiccup who was now getting very annoyed. "Just tell me."

Astrid placed a hand over her stomach and then looked at Hiccup. "I'm pregnant."

Hiccup just stared at her blankly and there was an awkward silence that filled the room.

"You're pregnant," said Hiccup slowly.

Ragnar smiled. "Congratulations, Hiccup. You're going to be a father."

Hiccup just stood there open-mouthed.

* * *

Skull meanwhile had followed Jaylah and saw that she was fiddling with some equipment that she salvaged.

"Look, that's our friends out there we just can't leave them behind," said Skull. "Humans have a tendency of trying to save as many people as they can. A concept that I agree upon. However, if we're going to accomplish that were going to need your help. We need you to be brave."

Jaylah didn't look him in the eyes. "When we were in that place, Drago would come in and take someone. There were screams. I can still hear them and we would not see that person again. We did not know who would be next."

She then placed her equipment down and Hiccup stood at the doorway listening to them.

"My father led an escape, but we were seen by the one they call Manas," Jaylah continued as a tear trickle down his cheek. "My father fought him so I could get out. He was brave and Manas killed him. What you want is impossible."

"You know Captain Hiccup had a similar experience with his father," said Skull. "An unknown ship came out of nowhere and started attacking. The captain was killed and his father took command, he ordered the evacuation of all surviving crew members including his wife and Hiccup, who was being born at the time. He sacrificed himself and in doing so he saved 800 lives." He then looked at Jaylah. "Now you're part of something big now. You can't give up on that, because we won't give up on you. That is what being part of the crew is all about."

"Is that what you believe in, Hiccup?" Jaylah asked looking up at Hiccup.

"I do," said Hiccup. "And I know that we stand a better chance with you.

* * *

Minutes later they were coming up with a battle plan to attack Drago's base. Jaylah created a very good likeness using pieces of scrap around the place.

"The digging machines created a tunnel that goes into the crater," she explained. "That's how I got out."

"So they'll be our way in," said Hiccup. "The away team will beam on the other side of the tunnel, following to Drago's base, get inside the building and break out the crew."

Fishlegs looked slightly uneasy. "Uh, Hiccup, we cannot lock onto anyone inside the crater in order to be out."

"I could rig up some pulse beacons as pattern enhancers that will get us in line with the crater," said Skull.

"How many people can the Hiccup transport at a time?" Hiccup asked.

"Me and Skull could modify it in order to beam 20 at maximum people at a time," said Windshear.

"Yes, we don't know how long it will last," said Skull.

Hiccup nodded. "Ragnar, Fishlegs, Jaylah you're with me on the away team. Skull, Windshear, modify that transport and do everything you can to get the ship operational."

"Hang on," said Astrid narrowing her eyes at Hiccup. "You promised me that I be part of the team no matter what."

"That was before I knew you were pregnant," said Hiccup.

Astrid then gave one of the death glared at Hiccup. "I'm going."

Hiccup knew there was no arguing with that. "Fine, but be careful."

"When am I not?" Astrid smiled.

"Captain, Fishlegs' technical acumen makes him more valuable aboard the Hiccup with Skull and Windshear," said Toothless. "It is there for logical that I should replace him."

"How is that logical?" Hiccup asked. "You just got back onto your feet."

"Stormfly is in our facility, Hiccup," said Toothless with a firm look.

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup. "I'll keep an eye on him and Astrid."

Hiccup nodded knowingly was no time to argue the matter. "Understood."

"But his soldiers are everywhere, we won't pass unseen," said Jaylah.

"What we acquire is a diversion," said Toothless.

"For once I wish the twins were of us," said Astrid.

"I've got some ideas on that," said Hiccup.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hiccup appeared riding the motorbike from the Hiccup with Jaylah wrapping her arms around his waist. Driving along the rugged pathway towards the crater where Drago's base was located.

* * *

In the base, Drago was showing the crewmembers the completed Abronath.

"This is Abronath," he said presenting it to them and always glory. "It was used by the Ancient Ones as a weapon. When they could not control its deadly power they split into two and rejected the halves into space hoping it would be lost forever."

Suddenly a doors slammed closed cutting Heather, Stormfly and Syl apart from the other crew. They then discovered that they were in an elevator and will be lower deep into the complex.

Drago looked at the three of them. "But I am grateful. I have spent lifetimes searching for it only to have you find it for me. The poetry of fate."

The elevator doors opened and they walked down to find themselves in a strange room with barely nothing inside of it and found Manas was already in there waiting for them.

"To the world I was born into is very different from yours, Lieutenant," Drago explained looking at Heather. "We knew pain. We knew terror. Struggle made us strong not peace, not unity these are myths the Federation would have you believe."

Heather and Stormfly followed Drago and Manas into another room leaving Syl behind to stare as a mechanism was lowered into the room.

"My culture is a military one, but we know allies when we see them," said Stormfly.

"Then you are just as weak as the Federation," said Drago not looking at her.

"Those are strong words," said Heather narrowing her eyes at Drago. "You might even believe that, but there's something else going on with you. Something deep underneath."

Suddenly the doors closed and Syl found herself trapped inside the room.

Heather's eyes opened in horror. "Wait, what are you doing with her?"

The sound of machinery was heard.

Stormfly turned on Drago. "You've already got what you wanted! Let her go!"

Drago ignore the cries from both Heather and Stormfly and inserted the Abronath into the door. He turned and a black substance emerged out of the door and headed straight towards Syl. The moment it made contact with the skin she began to disintegrate and within seconds he was dissolved leaving only a trace amount of yellow blood.

Drago turned the Abronath again and the black substance entered back into it and turned to Manas. "Manas, it's time."

Drago and Manas took them away from the remains of Syl and made their way to the landing pad for the Bees.

"The Federation has pushed the frontier for centuries, but no longer," said Drago. He then looked back at Heather. "This is where it begins Lieutenant. This is where the frontier pushes back."

* * *

Hiccup emerged out of the tunnel by himself on his motorbike and raced across into the base. Seconds later, Jaylah walked out of the tunnel knelt down and activated the beacon that Skull had created. Seconds later, Toothless, Astrid and Ragnar appeared out of nowhere.

"This way," she said and they followed her.

Drago noticed Hiccup approaching him and gave the Abronath to Manas and grabbed his rifle. He then fired, but the blast went straight through and he soon discovered that it was just a hologram. Then the real Hiccup appeared out of nowhere began filing his blaster at Drago, who managed to duck in time.

"Where is he," Drago demanded.

That question was a lot harder to answer then he thought, because Hiccup produced about a dozen holograms that were driving all over the place. The robots were trying to blast the holograms to no avail.

Hiccup then press the button on the motorbike and unleash the same substance that Jaylah used in her tracks. It quickly solidified creating a barrier of amber that created a shield. Jaylah and the others watched as robots emerge out of the base to attack Hiccup.

"Hiccup always did like to make an entrance," said Ragnar.

"We should really be surprised," said Astrid. "Surprise has always been Hiccup's favourite tactic."

"Your friends are over there," Jaylah pointed.

Then before they could stop her Jaylah left them to their own devices.

Astrid merely shrugged and the others. "Come on."

Ragnar and Toothless, who was still recovering from his injuries, followed her towards the cells.

* * *

Drago and Manas meanwhile were getting confused by Hiccup's tactic.

Manas then looked at Drago. "Let me deal with them. You've brought us this far," he said in his strange alien language. He then handed him the Abronath. "Finish the mission, Drago."

Drago nodded. "Go."

Drago then made his way over towards the landing pad for the Bees. Manas then took a deep breath and made his way towards the battle.

* * *

Hiccup was certainly putting up his end of the bargain by creating a distraction, because the robot had no idea which hologram was which. There were driving around randomly that needed impossible for them to tell which one was real.

Also making life difficult for them was Jaylah, who take up a sniping position on one of the buildings and was shooting the robots. This combined with Hiccup shooting from the ground made it impossible for them to adapt.

* * *

Meanwhile at and her group had reached the cells and had broken of the lock. The crew began to flow out of the cells and Snotlout made his way to Ragnar and Toothless.

"Commander, Doctor," said Snotlout. "Drago has taken both Heather and Stormfly."

"There's always a complication," Astrid groaned.

Toothless looked at them. "Get the remainder of the crew to safety," he ordered.

Then before either Astrid or Ragnar could stop them he ran. Seen how there was no way to stop and the two of them began to gesture them towards an open area.

"Come on," said Astrid. "Let's go, move."

"Get into a circle," said Ragnar as he gave the scientist a beacon.

Was the first 20 crew members were selected the site is activated the beacon.

* * *

At the Hiccup, Fishlegs, Skull and Windshear were beginning to operate the transport pad.

"I've got them, Skull," said Fishlegs.

"Okay, Fishlegs, increase the signal were going to grab them 20 time," said Skull.

"You did tell them that the transport pad will need time to recharge from each and every time we use it," said Windshear.

"If course I did," said Skull. He then looked at Fishlegs. "Energise."

Then slowly the members of the crew began to appear in the transporter room.

* * *

Meanwhile at Drago's base Hiccup was still racing around and Jaylah was taking down the robot with a sniper rifle. Then suddenly from out of nowhere Manas appeared and kicked the rifle out of their hands.

He then picked up and tossed her onto the roof below and jumped down after. Jaylah fell through a hole in the roof and landed inside the ancient buildings and Manas jumped in after her. Jaylah quickly drew out a knife, but Manas knock it aside and kicked her in the chest.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was still searching for both Heather and Stormfly. He was then suddenly punched in the side by one of the robots and a second one approached. Toothless was able to blast it, but the robot that punched and grabbed him and punched him in the gut.

There was about to finish him off, but then it was not in the head by a large rock. Toothless looked up and saw that it was Stormfly holding the rock and Heather helped him up.

"Toothless, what are you doing here?" Stormfly asked as she helped Shepherd to lift him up.

"I was here to rescue the two of you," said Toothless looking at Stormfly.

"Let's go," said Heather.

* * *

Meanwhile Jaylah was still fighting Manas, buthe kept on dodging every single one of the swings. He then punched him in the side and kicked yet again in the chest. She kept on trying to swing her fist at him, but he blocked every single one of them and finally pinned her to the floor.

He then grasped his hand around her throat and began to squeeze, but Jaylah was able to free herself by slamming her hand onto his wrist. She then twisted his arm and had him roll off her and she jumped down into the next room below.

Manas began to give chase and dealt a powerful spin kick at her head, but she was able to block it and rolled to safety.

Manas looked down at her with a smirk. "You die here," he said strange alien language. "Just like your father."

Jaylah glared at him and got back onto their feet and roared in the two of them began to trade blows with one another yet again. However, this time it was Jaylah who got the upper hand by dealing too powerful front kicks into his chest.

She then spun a sidekick at his head and then she spun performing a leg sweep that knocked him off his feet. She then reached for her beacon, but found it missing. She soon realised that it must've dropped off when Manas attacks on the roof.

She quickly climbed up to the next room just as Manas got back onto his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drago was manning his ship and seconds later he launched with the others ships following close behind.

Hiccup was still lying around the base with robots shooting at him and he was unsure how long to keep up this diversion.

Back on the Hiccup, Skull and the others had just transmitted another load of crewmembers onto the ship.

"Another 10 seconds and to the transporter is recharged, Lieutenant," said Skull.

"Wait, for my signal," said Astrid.

"Lieutenant!" Skull yelled.

"We're not leaving without them," said Astrid firmly.

"Here they come now," Ragnar pointed.

Astrid turned and saw that he was right, Heather and Stormfly were running towards them as Toothless was behind them giving them covering fire as several dozen of robots shot at them.

"Come on, let's go!" Astrid yelled.

Astrid, Ragnar and Snotlout then guided towards the open area and Toothless, Stormfly and Heather followed suit. Astrid, Toothless and Ragnar then fired at the robots there advancing towards them.

Hiccup saw the last of his hologram has been destroyed and noticed that the robots are surrounding Astrid and the others. He then jumped off a ramp producing the same and the substance as before and created a shield around Astrid and the others.

The shield protected them as they were transported away and Hiccup turned to see the last of them had vanished.

"We're ready for you next, Captain," said Skull over the comm. "Just turn on your beacon."

"Skull, do you have everybody?" Hiccup asked.

"Everyone except you and Jaylah," said Skull. "Hit the beacon and we'll grab you."

* * *

Jaylah meanwhile had reached the roof and was making her way to the beacon which was laying there. Unfortunately, Manas pushed aside and then grabbed the beacon and turned to face.

"They will leave you here," said Manas and tossed the beacon far away.

Fortunately, the beacon landed in front of Hiccup and he realised that something was wrong.

"Captain, your beacon!" Skull yelled.

Hiccup looked up at the room and saw that Jaylah and Manas were fighting one another. He then routed engines and drove.

Jaylah notice this return to attention back onto Manas and swung a kick at him, which he dodged. The two of them continue to trade blows with one another neither one of them giving the other an inch. Eventually, Jaylah managed to get inside his guard and a powerful punch that knocked him backwards.

Hiccup was driving around the building and activated his beacon.

"There it is," said Fishlegs pointing.

"Energise!" Skull ordered.

Hiccup was still driving around as robots turned their attention towards him and he began to notice that he was starting to vanish.

"Jaylah, now!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Jaylah saw what you attended to do and ran towards the entered the roof just as Manas got back onto his feet. She collided with Manas and he fell off the roof to his death and out stretched a hand.

Hiccup use the amber shield created as a ramp and jumped into the air. He then jumped off the motorbike and out stretched his hand to Jaylah. The two of them tried desperately to reach one another.

* * *

At the Hiccup, Fishlegs, Skull and Windshear was still trying to transport Hiccup and then suddenly both he and Jaylah appeared in mid-air and crashed onto the pad.

"Let's not do that again," said Hiccup as he tried to regain his bearings.

"I agree, Hiccup," said Jaylah panting.

Astrid then rushed over to Hiccup and helped him up. "Don't ever scare me like that," she said and hugged him.

"No promises," said Hiccup.

Heather then approached Hiccup. "Captain, this thing he has…"

"Sanctuary, he's going to destroy Sanctuary," said Snotlout.

Jaylah looked at Hiccup. "You take my house and you make it fly."

Hiccup nodded. "Everyone to your battle stations."


	8. Sabotage

Hiccup made his way over towards the bridge and looked at Skull.

"Skull, can you get this thing started?" Hiccup asked.

Skull looked slightly nervous at Hiccup. "Started, yes. Flying, that's a different thing. These old vessels were built in space they were never built to take off an atmosphere."

Hiccup turned to Skull. "Make it happen."

"They're called starships for a reason, Captain," said Skull as the entered the bridge.

"And you're telling me this now!"

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you in case you didn't come back."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "How thoughtful, Skull."

"Captain," said Toothless.

They all turned towards the screen and saw a massive swarm of ships rising up into the atmosphere and they all knew that they all belonged to Drago.

"He's launching," said Hiccup.

"The attack on Sanctuary could just be the beginning," said Toothless. "Armed with this bio weapon he could rid of all life and use the bases advanced technology to attack an untold number of Federation planets."

"For once, I wish we can have three years without pulling ourselves into a war," Hiccup moaned rubbing his forehead. He then looked at the others. "We'll have to get this thing flying."

"We can't just jumpstart it, sir!" Skull yelled.

Hiccup looked at Skull and the moment he saw his eyes he admittedly regretted saying a word.

* * *

Soon everyone is taking on the battle positions aboard the ship.

"Okay, all systems online," said Fishlegs. "Dilithium chambers at 70% and climbing. Primary subwarp engines standing by."

Hiccup sat down in the captain's chair and attached to the metal belt over his waist. He then looked at Snotlout.

"Snotlout, you can fly this thing, right?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout looked at him. "I can give it a try."

Hiccup did look very convinced. "Right." He then reached for his comm. "Skull, how are we looking?"

In the engine bay Skull, his engineers, Windshear and Jaylah were doing their best to get the engines online.

"Ready as she will ever be, sir," said Skull.

"That's what I like to hear," said Hiccup. "Ragnar, where are we out with the crew?"

"I could use a functioning med bay, but otherwise were secure down here," said Ragnar's voice.

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout nervously. "Snotlout, we have to achieve thermal velocity in order for the stabilisers to provide lift. You sure this drop is high enough to do that?"

"I'm not the one who made the calculations," said Snotlout looking at Hiccup. "Besides, we're about to find out."

"Oh, Thor," Fishlegs groaned.

Everyone placed themselves preparing for the huge drop. The plan was to gain as much velocity using the planet's gravity by following up the mountain they were currently trapped on. With any luck they would be able to enter into space without any incident.

"Call it, Snotlout," said Hiccup.

"You got it, Captain," said Snotlout. He then looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs be ready to hit the forward stabilisers full on my mark. One quarter impulse."

"Right," said Fishlegs nervously.

The holo projector is on top deactivated revealing the Hiccup and it engines began to ignite. Most of its chassis was that he trapped in the earth, but the ground began to break away as the engines roared into life.

"One half impulse, Fishlegs!" Snotlout yelled.

"Aye," said Fishlegs who was expressing the urge to wet himself.

In the engine bay, Skull looked at Windshear and Jaylah.

"We should buckle up," said Skull.

They all quickly left the engines and when to strap themselves down as the engines unleashed more power blowing away war earth and rock away. The trees had embedded in the earth were blown away by the exhaust of the engines on the ship began to rock off the edge.

"Easy, Snotlout, let's not break her in half," said Hiccup.

The ship then pushed forwards until I was a few feet off the edge. Then seconds later the ship entirely tipped over and plummeted straight towards the earth. Everyone was slammed forwards and would have fallen off and smashed through the screen if it hadn't been for their belts.

Everyone is either get very nervous at the ground came close and close it towards them. Fishlegs was practically chewing his fingernails as he looked at Snotlout with fear all over his face.

"Any time, Snotlout," said Hiccup.

They were now just about under 2000 metres away from the ground and still Snotlout had not given Fishlegs the signal.

"Now!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Fishlegs pulled down on a lever activating the forward's thrusters. The ship began to level off and soared off the ground with metres to spare. Snotlout put everything he had to pull the ship upwards into the atmosphere and everyone could feel the G forces pushing against their chairs.

The ship smashed through mountains that the mountain as it rose upwards into the air until eventually it shored up with right into the sky and they broke the planet's atmosphere. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as they left the planet behind.

Jaylah in particular was utterly relieved as she looked down at the planet which was glowing further and further away from. She wanted to get away from that rock for many years and now she was finally free.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sanctuary, Drago's fleet had emerged out of from the nebula and was heading straight towards the space station.

"IFF coming from oncoming vessel," said the alien communications officer. "No applied from all frequencies ID request."

"Visual," said Thork.

They soon guards the image of Drago's fleet and everyone just stared at them as they approached.

At once the defence satellite open fire upon Drago's fleet, but they were having the same problems of the Dragon's Edge. They weren't even slowing down the ships as they tore through the satellites destroying them.

"Red alert!" Thork yelled. He then turned the communications officer. "Get me Admiral Mala!"

At once the base's turrets fired upon the ships, but there were just as ineffective as the defence satellite. They fired everything they had, but there were nothing more than a nuisance to the ships.

Then appearing on Thork's screen was Mala. "What the situation, Captain?" she asked.

"Ma'am, our phasers are having minimal effect upon the enemy ships," said Thork. "And rescue ships having to return from searching for Captain Hiccup and his crew."

"I have a feeling that this attack is no coincidence," said Mala.

Thork started her. "Are you saying that this was planned?"

"It can't be a coincidence that they show up the moment when our defence fleet is a way," said Mala. "I also have a feeling that they are the ones responsible for Captain Hiccup and his crew's sudden disappearance."

Drago smiled as he guided the ship towards Sanctuary. "Look how far they've come."

The ships then began to spread out across the base. The evacuation alarms were sounding across the base as people ran towards the nearest shelter as they watched the ships surrounding the base.

* * *

At that point the Hiccup emerged out of the nebula and at once Heather received several distress calls at once.

"I'm receiving signals from every frequency coming from Sanctuary," she said. She then looked at Hiccup. "Drago has already started his attack."

Hiccup reached for the comm. "Skull, what kind of weapons do we have?"

"We have pulse phase cannons and spatial torpedoes," said Skull.

Hiccup groaned, the Dragon's Edge had more advanced weaponry and they did very little good against the small clusters ships that encountered.

"That didn't help us last time," said Hiccup.

"Maybe we can lure them away so that Sanctuary could evacuate," Snotlout suggested.

"We're horse and buggy compared to those things," said Hiccup. "We're barely holding together as it is."

Toothless stood up and approached Hiccup. "Captain, the flight patterns of Bees are determined by individual decisions. Drago's swarm formation are too complex to rely upon some sort of unified psychopathic coordination. I surmise…"

"Are you saying that if we somehow disrupt the swarm we could kick it ass," said Hiccup.

Toothless blinked. "Precisely."

Hiccup reached for the comm. "Skull, can you beam me on one of those swarm ships?"

"Have you gone completely mad?" Skull yelled.

"Yes or no."

"No! Yes! Maybe!"

"I'll take the second option," said Hiccup as he made his way to the door.

"Captain, my interior of the ship, however brief, makes me more qualified for this away mission," said Toothless.

"You barely had time to recover from your injuries," Stormfly reminded.

"She's right, Toothless. I can't and you are in good conscience while you're still recovering," said Hiccup.

"I acknowledge and respect your concerns," said Toothless. He then looked at Hiccup. "Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable if I were accompanied by someone with familiarity of both the ship and my injury."

Hiccup looked at him for a moment. "He's going to _love_ this."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Ragnar stared at Hiccup.

Toothless then emerge out of the door and made his way to the transport pad. "Come along, Doctor."

"I can't believe you told me into this," Ragnar said as he made his way onto the transport pad. "You two time cold-blooded reptiles. You do someone a favour and the transporting you onto an enemy ship in space during battle."

"You have any better ideas?" Hiccup asked giving him a blaster.

"I wish I did," Ragnar grumbled.

"Make sure you find a way to break those things," said Hiccup looking at Toothless.

Toothless nodded.

"If gets dicey I'll bring you straight back," Skull assured.

"Energise," Toothless ordered.

"Good luck," said Hiccup as his two friends began to vanish.

"Can't believe you talked me into this!" Ragnar yelled before they vanished.

* * *

A few seconds later, Ragnar and Toothless found themselves on one of the enemy ships and the robot inside turned on them. Like before they opened the airlock and the two pilots were shot right into space.

They then took on their positions inside the ship, Ragnar piloting and Toothless accessing the computer.

"You realise the last time I piloted one of these things we crashed," said Ragnar. "So don't blame me if we…!"

They then collided with one of the ships, but fortunately they were undamaged.

"Hit something," Ragnar finished.

Toothless began to access the computer. "Toothless to Hiccup."

"Toothless we read you," said Hiccup sitting down in his chair.

"Captain, from what I can ascertain the ships do indeed share a psychopathic link that coordinates their actions. Patching it through now."

A few seconds later they heard the same sound that they heard on the Dragon's Edge before they were attacked.

"So that's what the signal was," said Heather as her face lit up. "They weren't jamming us, they were talking to each other."

"Anyway to get them to shut up?" Hiccup asked.

"What about electromagnetic focusing, we could use the transporter to disrupt their network," Skull suggested.

Toothless shook head. "The focus might be too specific. If we can plan some sort of disrupting communications signal inside the swarm it might adversely affect their capacity to coordinate."

"It would have to be a frequency they would not anticipate," said Fishlegs.

"We could cause a chain reaction that would wipe out the whole swarm," said Astrid.

"A closed network like that might be susceptible to very high frequencies," said Windshear.

"VHF," said Hiccup looking up. "Radio. We can broadcast something from the ship to drown out their link something loud and distracting."

Skull looked up. "Loud and distracting? I just got the thing."

* * *

Skull placed Jaylah's radio on Heather console, much to Jaylah's annoyance.

"Do not break my music," she said.

"Break it, you're getting an upgrade," said Skull as he lowered himself down to the console.

Hiccup looked at Heather. "Lieutenant, can you get a link to Sanctuary."

Heather nodded and access the computer console. "I'm patting you through now."

Hiccup turned to face the screen and saw Admiral Mala appearing on it and the moment she laid eyes on Hiccup she looked at them and surprise.

"Captain, we feared the worst, but what happened to your ship," she said.

"Destroy the moment we approached the planet," said Hiccup. "We were tricked and attacked. Believe it or not we managed to locate the USS Hiccup."

Mala stared at him. "You're flying a ship that disappeared over a hundred years ago?"

"I know it's crazy," said Hiccup. "You should know that the ships are piloted by robot under the command of someone by the name of Drago. He can't win a bio weapon that could wipe out all life on the station."

"Then the situation is much more serious than we can imagine," said Mala.

The ship suddenly began to go ballistic upon the hanger bay and there are pretty much polarising it.

"They are going ballistic on the hanger bay," said Mala. "We estimate that we only have 60 seconds from breaking through."

"We might have a way of disrupting the ship communication systems," said Hiccup. "If this works we can have them collide with one another in a wave of destruction."

"Let me know if your plan succeeds, we'll be standing by," said Mala on screen went blank.

"I just got to reconfigure the VHF output into motivated sweep!" Skull yelled.

"Let me do it," said Jaylah.

Skull shoved her aside. "I've got it."

"Let her do it," said Heather.

Skull then placed to wipe together and a small explosion happened. He then turned to Jaylah. "You do it."

Jaylah then bent down towards the console and placed several wires together and connected it to the radio.

"There simple," she said looking at Skull.

Skull looked slightly embarrassed, but looked up at Hiccup. "Captain, we're ready to broadcast."

"The signal won't travel far, we have to get closer," said Heather.

"How close?" Hiccup asked.

"Very."

Hiccup nodded and looked at Snotlout. "Intercept course, Snotlout. Put us right in the middle of that thing."

"Okay," said Snotlout as he drove the ship close towards the swarm.

Drago was making his way closer towards the space station and then he saw the Hiccup appearing out of nowhere blasting the Bees.

"My old friend," he said.

He then ordered most of the ships to break off their attack on the space station and flew towards the Hiccup.

"The swarm ships are doubling back, they are forming an attacked wave, sir," said Fishlegs.

"I think it's safe to say we've got his attention," said Astrid.

"Hold her study, Snotlout, and brace yourselves everybody," Hiccup ordered. "Toothless, prepare to break out of formation. Skull you ready back there?"

"Aye, sir," Skull nodded.

"Ready and to broadcast at 57.7 MHz," said Heather.

"Made your choice, Jaylah?" Skull asked.

"I have the beat and shouting," said Jaylah as she selected her track.

The swarm now resembled a giant wave that was towering over the Hiccup. There would be no way they would survive this time and judging from their speed they only have seconds left.

"Let's make some noise," said Hiccup.

Jaylah hit the play button and at once Sabotaged rang across the ship. Everyone on the ship just looked at one another, but Hiccup merely smiled.

"Good choice," said Hiccup.

The moment the music played the wall became disorientated and collided in with one another and soon the giant wave ship became a giant wave of fire as they flew over them.

"Faster, Doctor, or else we risk being consumed by the ensuing explosion," said Toothless.

"Damn backseat driver!" Ragnar yelled.

"Evade, Doctor!"

"I see it! I see it!"

Ragnar began to guide the ship out of the ensuing explosion and unfortunately Drago was doing the same. Drago managed to break free from the swarm and watched as his ships exploded one by one as they came within proximity of the Hiccup.

Everyone inside the Hiccup was keeping in beat from the rhythm as they surfed across the swarm leaving a pile destruction in their wake.

"Is that classical music?" Ragnar asked looking down at Skull.

Toothless shrugged. "Yes, Doctor, it would seem to be."

"Lieutenant Heather make sure Sanctuary has the frequency to broadcast!" Hiccup yelled.

Heather nodded and said the frequency wave towards Sanctuary.

* * *

In the command centre communications officer entered into the room and looked at Captain Thork.

"Sir, we now have the disrupting frequency," she said.

"Broadcast!" Thork ordered.

A few seconds later the communication officer may the entire base sing the song and at once the swarm collided in with one another and erupted into flames. Everyone inside the base looked up and saw the fireworks.

Unfortunately, Drago's, whose ship was unaffected by the disrupting wave, headed straight for the hanger bay. He unleashed the three ships that attached to it and they slammed right into the hanger bay door.

One of the ships was destroyed upon impact, but has created a hole large enough for the other ships to enter. Soon Drago was flying down the ship and headed deep into Sanctuary.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had just recovered from the sudden burst of explosions from the swarm.

"You okay, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"We are fine, Captain," said Toothless. "But there are still three ships heading into Sanctuary."

"It's got to be, Drago," Hiccup assumed. "Keep on him, Toothless! Do whatever it takes to stop him from using that weapon!"

Ragnar then guided the ship right into the hanger bay and began to follow Drago and his ships. The Hiccup followed close behind and they pretty much smashed their way through the hanger doors, which were already badly damaged due to the assault.

"My house is breaking!" Jaylah yelled from the engine bay.

"We've lost the polarisation, I'll try and redirect power from the Dilithium chambers," said Skull as sparks fired in all directions. "I'll need your help, Jaylah!"

They continue to chase Drago through the tubes that connected to the station, but when several patrol vehicles headed towards him Drago lifted his ships up into the city above them.

Ragnar called up to follow them and soon they were both across one of the city rings with the Hiccup following below them. People were running around screaming as the ship soared over them.

"Do not lose them, Doctor," said Toothless.

"You now I was never trained as a pilot," said Ragnar. "You're more than welcome to switch places with me."

Ragnar tried to stop Drago by ramming into, but the last second Drago pulled up and they ended up colliding with one of the buildings. They then saw the ships heading towards another one of the rings and Ragnar attempted to follow them, but it was not easy.

"Captain, intercepting all three ships is an impossibility," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. "Give me schematics of Sanctuary!"

Suddenly appearing on the screen was the schematics of Sanctuary and it clearly showed that all the city rings connected to the central hub which was headquarters.

"There, Sanctuary headquarters," said Hiccup. He then looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, can you do a biometric scan of the Plaza?"

"Aye," said Fishlegs and looked in his scanners. "They are clearly civilians."

"Ragnar, there is a city plaza coming up," said Hiccup. "You have to make sure that Drago heads for it."

"Why?" Ragnar asked.

"Just do it," Hiccup ordered.

Ragnar then began to give chase as he moved closer and closer towards Drago and his two escort ships. At the same time the Hiccup was rushing down the hanger bay to catch up.

"Snotlout, get us up there!" Hiccup ordered.

"Hold on to something!" Snotlout yelled as he pulled the ship upwards.

Ragnar headed his way towards Drago in the opposite direction forcing him to skid down closer towards the water as he made his way to the Plaza.

In the docking area, Snotlout pulled the ship up with skidding across the plating and shot out of the lake floor riding the path of Drago and his ships. They were unable to change direction and slammed right into its.

The Hiccup then landed with a great splash onto the lake and the water drained into the hole they had created. As one Starfleet personnel rushed out of the headquarters towards the Hiccup to see there was anything they could do to help.

"Great work, Ragnar," said Hiccup over the comm.

"Thanks, Hiccup," said Ragnar. He then looked at the controls uncertainly. "Now I just have to figure out how to land this thing."


	9. What I Was Born Into

Medical shuttle were making their way to the craft Hiccup and people from headquarters were coming out to help with the injured. Unfortunately, there was no rest for the wicked as they were still searching for Drago.

"Sir, I'm detecting three hole breaches from the impact," said Fishlegs. "Deck three, the cargo bay and the engine room."

Hiccup got to his feet. "Okay, Snotlout, check the cargo bay on deck three. We need confirmation that the weapon has been utilised and Drago is dead."

Everyone nodded and went their separate locations hunting down Drago and hoping that he was in fact dead.

* * *

Seconds later they were in the engine room searching for any survivors.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup made his way over to Astrid and Heather and found the two of them looking down at a several dead bodies. Hiccup at the bodies much closer and notice that, they looked as if his entire life had been drained out of them.

"It's Drago," said Heather. "I've seen him do this. It's some kind of energy transference, it physically changes him."

"He must still be on board," said Hiccup. "Someone would have seen him leave, he's not exactly inconspicuous." Hiccup reached for his communicator. "Snotlout, contact Sanctuary security and lock down the ship." He then looked at them. "Let's go."

They made their way to the cargo bay and still they found nothing. As they looked around Heather noted the recordings of the old Hiccup crew.

She made her way to the console began to rerolled the footage.

"Captain!" she yelled.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another and then made their way over to Heather, who began to slow down the footage bit by bit until she finally focused upon Captain Drake. Her eyes then widened as she recognised the facial features.

"It's him," she said.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another and neither one of and Heather, because they both knew that she would never make a mistake like this.

Hiccup reached for his communicator. "Skull, I need you link me into the Hiccup's database. Find out what you can about Captain Drake Bloodfist."

Skull, Windshear and Jaylah were in the transport room trying to assess the damage.

Skull frowned. "The Captain of the Hiccup?"

"Yeah."

"Sir, he would be long dead."

"No he's not. I don't know how, but Drake is Drago!" Hiccup yelled as they ran through the corridors.

* * *

Outside, everyone was running around screaming as they emerge out of the ship. Members of the Sanctuary security team were assisting with the evacuation, but one man was limping his way out of the ship.

The man was wearing a black Starfleet uniform and had black deadlocks and his face was heavily scarred, but most importantly of all he had a mechanical hand which was holding the Abronath. This man was none other than Drago.

* * *

Hiccup and the others rushed into the transport room and met up with Skull and the others.

"What did you find?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, his records go all the way back before the Federation even existed," said Skull. "He was a Major in the United Earth Military Assault Command Operation, a lot of off-world combat."

"He was a soldier," Hiccup concluded.

"Yes, and a very good one," said Astrid looking over Skull's shoulder. "His military service came to an end when Mako was disbanded."

"Yes my great-great uncle created the Federation around about that time," said Hiccup.

Skull nodded. "We might have military personnel, but we're more explorers than anything else. They make the Captain and gave him the Hiccup."

"Skull, bring up his logs," Hiccup ordered.

"You got it," said Skull.

Soon appearing on the screen was Drake.

"Captain's log…"

"The last entry," said Hiccup.

Skull press forward until he finally reached the last log and Drake appeared looking quite tired and frustrated and covered in scars.

"Captain's Log… I don't remember the stardate. All distress calls unanswered. Of the crew, only three remain… I'M LEFT BEHIND! The indigenous race abandoned this planet long ago. They left behind sophisticated mining equipment and a drone workforce. They have some sort of technology that prolongs life. I will do whatever it takes for me and my crew… The Fed-Federation do not care about us. You'll probably never see me again. But if you do… be ready."

"Why has he not used this weapon yet?" Jaylah asked.

"Because he wants to find somewhere to inflict maximum damage," said Hiccup.

"He needs the depollution system," said Heather.

"There is a place to circulate air, right?" Hiccup asked looking at Skull.

"Yes, there's an atmospheric centre that regulates throughout the core," said Skull at the schematics.

Hiccup looked to Heather. "Heather, contact Sanctuary and make sure they shut it down until we find, Drago." He then turned to Astrid. "Astrid, you're in charge of the search for Drago, use any means to track him down."

The two girls nodded and rushed out of the room.

Hiccup looked at Skull. "How will he access the core?"

"Well, there's a maintenance tower at the station's gravitational nexus," said Skull as he pulled out the schematics. "That's the only way."

"Skull, you and Windshear get over there and make sure it gets shut down," said Hiccup running out of the room.

"Jaylah, you're with us," said Skull.

Seconds later the three of them rushed out of the room as well.

* * *

Drago had managed to reach the top of the gravitational station and was making his way into the atmospheric centre.

* * *

Meanwhile Skull, Windshear and Jaylah had entered into the main command centre will be escorted by Captain Thork.

"This thing is impossible to shut down," said Thork.

"We'll see about that," said Skull cracking his knuckles and sat down at the chair.

Hiccup and look around the entire ship with no trace of Drago emerged outside and noted that the atmospheric centre was still online.

He grabbed his communicator. "Skull, why is that thing is still on?"

"We're working on it, sir," said Skull as he tried desperately to set the thing down. "But as you can imagine there is a lot of safety protocols surrounding the thing that gives everyone alive."

"Figure something out!" Hiccup yelled as he ran to the nearest elevator.

"Be careful, Captain, gravity is going to get a bit screwy the closer you get to the centre."

"I don't think we can switching from here," said Windshear as she looked over the controls. "It would take too long."

Skull nodded and looked at the nearest tech officer. "Maybe we should scan the operational schematics eBay is a backdoor." He then turned to Jaylah. "Jaylah, I'm going to need your eyes."

* * *

Drago had managed to enter into the atmospheric centre and managed to open the hatch that lead into the main operating system. Fortunately, at the same time, Hiccup arrives and fired a stun blast of him.

Hiccup looked down at Drago and saw that he certainly born a strong resemblance to Drake.

"Stop!" Drago yelled.

"What happened to you out there, Drake?" Hiccup asked.

"Drake?" Drago laughed. "I have to say, Hiccup, I missed being me. We lost ourselves gained a purpose!" Drago yelled holding out the Abronath. "The means to bring the galaxy back to the struggle that made humanity strong."

"I think you underestimate humanity," said Hiccup.

"I fought humanity!" Drago roared. "Lost millions to the Drakenain Wars. And for what to have your namesake to create the Federation so that they could put me in the Captain's chair and shake hands with the enemy!"

"We change, we have to, always spend the rest of our lives fighting the same battles," said Hiccup.

"You sound so much like your ancestor," said Drago.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of alarms and Hiccup turned away for a brief second. Drago took this as an opportunity by knocking him back with his mechanical arm. Hiccup recovered and saw that Drago was climbing up the hatch.

Drago was now floating in the chamber and prepares activate the device, but Hiccup appeared out of nowhere and tackled him in the end it into the chamber above them. Drago was now on top of him and he began to punch Hiccup in the face continuously.

Hiccup then grabbed his arm and began punching him in the chest as hard as he could. Drago then rolled over and kicked off in. Soon the two of them were standing on the ceiling and with all his might Hiccup tackled him and they went right through the glass.

They were soon caught by the gravity around their memorable towards one of the buildings nearby far away from the atmospheric centre.

"You've lost!" Hiccup yelled as he got to his feet. "There's no way you can make it back there. Give up!"

"Like you did!" Drago roared turning towards him. "I read your ship's logs, Captain Hiccup! At least I know what I am! I'm a soldier!"

"You won the war, Drake! You gave us peace!"

Drago looked behind Hiccup and noticed the path of the blast was taking through the gravity stream.

"Peace… is not what I was born into," said Drago.

Drago then ran and jumped off the building and then to Hiccup's surprise he was floating back towards the atmospheric centre.

Hiccup pulled out his communicator. "Skull!"

"Captain, he's using gravitational slipstream to carry him back down to the centre," said Skull.

"Well, if he can do it…" said Hiccup as he took a running start.

Hiccup then jumped off the building and he too found himself floating across the gravity stream and headed towards the atmospheric centre. Unfortunately, Drago managed to reach the building before he could began climbing his way back towards the atmospheric centre.

Drago soon entered back into the atmospheric centre then pulled out the Abronath and activated it. He then tossed into the central chamber just as Hiccup reached the atmospheric centre.

"No!" Hiccup yelled.

Abronath then activated and the black substance exited from it covering it completely. Drago then attempted to close the hatch, but Hiccup slammed into him.

At the atmospheric control centre, Jaylah noticed something in the chamber.

"What's that?" she pointed.

"Weapons in the chamber," said Skull.

"We have about five minutes before it reaches into ventilation," said Windshear. "Once that happens there will be nothing we can do to stop it."

"Captain, you have to get to the processor now or everything breathing in Sanctuary will be dead," said Skull.

Hiccup was in a wrestling match with Drago and using every last bit of his strength he slammed the man against the glass and the two had their hands across each other's throats. However, Drago was able to knock him back with his mechanical hand and tended to do a powerful hammer fist, but Hiccup causes and began punching him in the stomach. He then does a powerful right hook across Drago's face knocking him to the ground.

"You can't stop it," said Drago with a small smile on his face. "You will die."

"Better to die saving lives than lives with taking them," said Hiccup. "That was what I was born into, literally."

Drago then lost consciousness.

Hiccup then grabbed his communicator and climbed his way to the upper chamber. "Skull!"

"Captain, I think we can redirect it," said Skull. "There's a sealed structure hatch that lets you vent the weapon into space. Now we can override the locks from here, but you will have to activate the hatch."

"You so I just had a button," said Hiccup as he floated around the central chamber.

"It's not a button, sir. It's a silver leather under a white panel."

"Got it," said Hiccup as he plummeted towards the nearest panel avoiding hitting the Abronath.

"There four of them. Once you unseal the hatch, you have to enter the chamber immediately. If the hatch open when the process recycles and you're in it you'll be sucked into space."

"What happens if the hatch is an open?" Hiccup asked as he flipped the first lever and moved on to the second.

"Then you are going to be sucked into a giant fan with a weapon and we all die."

"Great, just perfect," said Hiccup as he flipped the second lever.

"Hiccup, you won't make it out in time!" Ragnar yelled.

"If I don't do this we all die," said Hiccup as he flipped the third lever. He then made his way to the fourth, but found he was unable to open the panel. He then heard the sound of alarms and he tried desperately to open the panel.

"The vent," said Jaylah with a worried look.

Hiccup looked up and saw the ventilation fan was beginning to operate which meant that he only ever got a minute before the hatch open.

"Get out of there, Hiccup!" Jaylah yelled.

"I can't," said Hiccup. "The last panel is stuck!"

Drago then regain consciousness and saw that Hiccup was trying to get the hatch open.

"Work fast, Captain," said Skull fearfully. "Time is running out!"

"He's got ten seconds," said Windshear.

"He's not going to make it," said Skull looking at them.

Unknown to Hiccup, Drago had managed to make his way into the chamber and was now floating directly behind him. Drago looked a piece of floating glass that was hovering around and then grabbed it.

Hiccup then saw Drago's reflection in the glass as the man raised the piece of glass in his hand. Hiccup then kicked him in the stomach pushing him into the black substance in the Abronath. Unfortunately, his leg got caught in the substance and winced in pain as he felt it eating away at his right leg.

Drago on the other hand was more unlucky as his entire body slammed into it and now you entire body being eaten away by the substance. There is only the hatch opened and Drago, the Abronath and the black substance will last out of the chamber and towards the fan.

Hiccup held onto the panel for dear life and the sudden updraught caused it to open. Ignoring the pain in his leg he managed to flip the switch, but was unable to hold on and felt himself being sucked out of the chamber. Fortunately, he was able to grab hold of the hatch, but he was losing his grip.

"Manual override engage," said the computer.

The ventilation shaft opened and Drago, the Abronath and the black substance was sent sucked out into space. Hiccup then lost his grip and felt himself being sucked into the empty void as well.

Then out of nowhere the ship that Ragnar was piloting appeared and Toothless opened the hatch to grab Hiccup. With much effort he was able to pull Hiccup into the ship.

"Welcome aboard," said Ragnar as he blew away from the ventilation shaft as it closed.

"What will I do without you, Toothless?" said Hiccup breathing deeply.

Toothless just looked at him unable to answer that question.

Out in space Drago had returned to his alien swarm and was slowly being disintegrated. All that was left of him was the Starfleet insignia which floated away within the great void.


	10. No Fun In That

Hiccup was with Admiral Mala in the station's headquarters, he now had a prosthetic limb to replace the one that had been badly damaged during his couple with Drago. The two of them were closing the case on the Hiccup and its crew.

They looked at the images as they closed one by one until the last three remain Drake and a man and a woman, who imagined both had once been Manas and Kalara.

"For decades the Federation thought he was a hero," said Mala as watched as Drake and the other two images faded. "I guess time will judge us all."

"He just got lost," said Hiccup.

Mala smiled at Hiccup. "You saved this entire base, Hiccup. Millions of souls. Thank you."

"It wasn't just me," said Hiccup. "It never is."

"With that being said, the position of Rear Admiral is yours," said Mala. "No one deserves it more than you."

Hiccup looked back at the window and then back to Mala. "Rear Admirals don't fly, do they?"

Mala shook her head. "No, they don't."

Hiccup smiled. "No offence, ma'am, but where's the fun in that?"

Mala smiled as if she hadn't expected anything less. "I can respect that, but note that the position is still open to you if you change your mind."

"Maybe someday," Hiccup shrugged. "But I've still permission to do."

* * *

Toothless meanwhile was looking through his older counterpart mementos, the ones that are given to him by Stormfly. Inside was a container that held several images and he opened it. Inside he found images of himself and Stormfly getting married as well as images of Hiccup and Astrid getting married. Then he saw an image of his older self along with the members of the Dragon's Edge, all of them old and standing on the bridge of the Dragon's Edge.

* * *

The next day Hiccup and Ragnar were making their way across the street in their civilian clothes.

"You don't even try to get our timeout here reduced," said Ragnar shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why would I get it reduced?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know to recover from your injury, to adjust to the new leg," said Ragnar gesturing to Hiccup's prosthetic leg.

"Rag, we know our way through the nebula now."

"I imagine will probably find aliens that wish to the destruction of the entire human race as well as the Federation which we know have to say," said Ragnar.

"It's going to be so much fun," said Hiccup.

"Sometimes I think you're too stubborn for your own good," said Ragnar shaking his head.

"By the way where are we going?" Hiccup frowned. "I thought we were going to join the girls for a drink."

Ragnar shrugged as the entered into the hotel they were staying at. "I know you told us to keep it under wraps, but…"

They soon entered the hotel and Hiccup saw the surviving members of the Dragon's Edge, Stromfly and Jaylah all holding a glass and smiling at Hiccup.

"Happy birthday!" they cheered.

Hiccup laughed. "Ragnar you wonderful son of a bitch."

Skull then gave both Hiccup and a Ragnar drink.

"Everybody, raise a glass," said Ragnar raising his drink. "To Captain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and future father."

"Captain Hiccup!" They all cheered.

"Thanks everybody, to the Dragon's Edge," said Hiccup raising his glass.

"To the Dragon's Edge!"

"And to absent friends," Hiccup added.

They all silently nodded and drank.

Hiccup then turned to Astrid. "Now, I have something to announce and I can't think of a better time."

He then made his way to Astrid and reached into his pocket. Astrid's eyes widened as he went down on his knees and presented him with a ring case which he opened.

"Astrid's Hofferson, would you do the honour of marrying me?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid stared at him openmouthed until she finally found the ability to speak. "Yes!" she cried.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Hiccup placed the ring on her finger and the two of them embraced one another in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Stormfly approached Toothless with a raised eyebrow.

"He seems to work up the courage," she noted gesturing to Hiccup.

"I was merely waiting for you to propose," said Toothless.

Stormfly frowned at him. "Toothless, both our families might have a seat on the council, but that means that were equal in rank and I was simply waiting for you to propose."

Toothless and Stormfly looked at one another slightly bewildered. It soon occurred to Toothless that the two of them had been waiting for the other to propose to them. They looked one another and laughed.

"It would seem as if there has been a bit of a misunderstanding," said Toothless.

they nuzzled their heads towards one another and out of the corner of his eye he saw that Ragnar was rolling his eyes. It was clear that he hadn't forgotten the fact that the necklace around Stormfly's neck also doubled as a tracking device and he sincerely hoped that he would not want this out to Stormfly.

Fortunately, he seemed to be quite as preoccupied with catching up with Heather.

"You know I wanted when those two were going to tie the knot," said Heather.

"In fairness, Hiccup did have a lot of is plate," said Ragnar.

Heather shrugged and looked at Ragnar sly. "I don't suppose that this recent engagement has put any ideas in your head."

"I think I would prefer to wait a little longer," said Ragnar. "Besides be quite busy maintaining Astrid's health since she's got a child along the way."

Heather shrugged. "Good point, but I do expect the question from you."

"And you will get it once things have settled down a bit," said Ragnar. "Besides we still have a five-year mission under our belt before we can even think about settling down."

"Us settling down?" said Heather. "I'll believe that when I see it."

The two of them laughed as Ragnar pulled her closer towards him.

* * *

Skull made his way over to Jaylah, who too was wearing civilian clothes. She was sitting down on a couch looking over the table which was covered with empty glasses.

"Did you drink all those yourself?" said Skull in bewilderment. "I'm impressed."

Jaylah shrugged. "Someone said it would take my edge off," she said placing another blast down on the table. "My edge is still not off."

"Maybe this will help," said Skull pulling out a card. "Captain pulled a few strings." He then showed and it to her and a holographic image of the Starfleet insignia. "This is acceptance to Starfleet Academy, if you wanted."

Jaylah eyes widened as she took the card.

"Is the least I could do after you save my crew," said Hiccup joining them.

"Will I have to wear the uniform?" Jaylah asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then made his way over to Toothless, who was looking out of the window.

"I heard about General Toothless," said Hiccup. "Is that what you wanted to tell me in the turbo lift?"

"More or less," said Toothless. "Trust your meeting with Admiral Mala went well."

"More or less," Hiccup shrugged.

Ragnar then joined the looked at the window. "You really want to go out there, huh?"

Hiccup smiled at him. "You know me, Rag, I'm stubborn that way."

Soon everyone started to crowd around them and looked out the window where they could see the construction efforts on a new starship. This starship was going to be more advanced than the Dragon's Edge in every way and was going to be placed under the command of Hiccup.

It wasn't be ready until a few months, but it had already been christened the USS Enterprise-A. However, when it was finished they wouldn't waste a single second and depart for their next mission.


End file.
